El diario íntimo de Lord Voldemort
by HaIareaj
Summary: Desde su reaparición, el Señor Tenebroso descarga sus tensiones en su Querido Diario. ¡ACTUALIZADO! ¡Ya ha aparecido Bellatrix! ¿Cómo se llevarán los mortífagos con los recién llegados? Pasen y vean...
1. Julio 30, 1994 Colagusano

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes, le pertenecen a JKR o a Warner, para el caso es lo mismo, yo no gano nada salvo insana diversión. (Ja! Escribí este fic sólo para darme el gusto de hacer el disclaimer! No, en serio, sólo para mi insana satisfacción) Basta de tonterías. Que empiece la magia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julio 30, 1994.

Querido Diario:

He decidido comenzar este diario, ya que no tengo con quién hablar de mis cosas. Sé que los muggles hablan con psiquiatras, psicoanalistas y otros loqueros, pero eso no es para mí. Yo no soy un sucio muggle. Está bien, sé que ellos también llenan diarios íntimos, pero ninguno como el mío. Ya tuve yo un diario íntimo, cuando iba a la escuela, pero se lo di a Lucius para que lo cuidara. Cuando vuelva a ver al escurridizo de Lucius le voy a pedir que me lo devuelva, mientras tanto, escribiré en este tonto cuadernillo muggle.

¿Cómo puede ser que yo, el gran Señor Tenebroso, el terror de todos los magos y brujas (a excepción de ese viejo mal nacido que no nombraré), repito, cómo puede ser que yo deba garabatear mis recuerdos en un sucio cuaderno muggle? Y digo bien garabatear, ya que mis pequeñas manitos no me permiten mucho más… podría dictarle a Colagusano (francamente, qué sobrenombre estúpido) pero no quiero que él sepa de mis intimidades. Entre Colagusano y el sucio cuaderno muggle, me quedo con el cuaderno muggle. Además, Colagusano tiene una espantosa caligrafía. Ni que hablar de su ortografía. Tengo que conseguirme una pluma a vuela-pluma. Hasta que recupere mi cuerpo y pueda escribir con la elegante caligrafía que corresponde a un Lord malvado como yo…

Ah, cómo explicarte Diario, el porqué de mi falta de un cuerpo normal… francamente, qué estupidez. Deberían desmembrar vivo al que inventó el Avada kedavra. Infalible, ¡ja! El pequeñajo sobrevivió y la maldición rebotó. Sí, Diario, escuchaste bien. Rebotó en mí. Pero como soy un genio y un brillante Lord tenebroso, logré sobrevivir. He tomado mis recaudos. Otro día te contaré.

Sin embargo ninguno de mis tontos mortífagos vino en mi rescate. Si alguno de ellos se hubiera comportado menos cobardemente, yo no habría tenido que esperar casi 13 años para ser algo más que un horrible feto repulsivo. Y cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida, ¿quién apareció? Colagusano. De todos mis mortífagos, el más patético y bueno para nada. Lo único bueno que hizo en su vida fue entregarme los Potter serviditos en bandeja. ¿Por qué me lo habré quedado, después? Quizás me estoy volviendo viejo… me encariñé con él, como si fuera una mascotita. Bueno, es una mascotita.

Pero ya basta de rememorar viejos tiempos. ¡Una nueva era se acerca, en la que yo, el gran (no me refiero a mi tamaño, Diario piojoso!) Lord Voldemort, reinaré por encima de todos! Un pensamiento más sobre mi tamaño y te arrojo al fuego.

Sí, mi plan será perfecto. Sólo desearía tener a alguien mejor para llevarlo a cabo. Colagusano sólo sirve para huir a cada rato al bar más cercano. Como si alguna bruja decente fuera a prestarle atención…

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	2. Agosto 3, 1994 Los Barties

Agosto 3, 1994.

Querido Diario:

¡No vas a poder creerlo! ¡Una bruja le dio charla a Colagusano! Y yo que ayer me quejaba de su falta de atractivo. Quizás deba aclarar que la bruja en cuestión tenía su mente un poco echada a perder, ya que alguien le lanzó un fuerte hechizo desmemorizador. Esa tal Berta Jorkins, según nos dijo, trabaja en el Ministerio de la magia. Qué mala la suerte de Colagusano, venir a encontrarse justo con una bruja inglesa cuando allí todos lo suponen muerto. Lo más extraño, mi querido Diario, es la lucidez de la cual hizo gala mi tonto servidor. La trajo engañada ante mí. Primero pensé que la traía para… eso.

_¿Así que te parece una buena idea invitar una bruja del ministerio a mi guarida, Colagusano?_

_S-señor, ella n-nos p-puede se-ses-ervir, mi señor…_

_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo, si se puede saber, mi brillante BUENO PARA NADA!!!? ¡TRAER UNA EMPLEADA DEL MINISTERIO, COLAGUSANO! ¿Piensas abrir la Oficina para Asuntos Malvados? ¡Crucio! _(Amo ese maleficio, y me amo por practicarlo tan bien)

Sin embargo la buena estrella de Colagusano parece haber vuelto de sus vacaciones. Berta Jorkins realmente nos sirvió. Parece que la muy tonta fue un día a la casa de Bartemius Crouch (el imbécil que envió a mis más leales mortífagos a Azkaban) y se encontró allí con alguien que todo el mundo creía muerto. Hacerse el muerto parece ser el deporte de última moda en el mundo mágico. Mi querido Barty Crouch Jr. si alguna vez tuve un mortífago leal, ese es él. Junto con los Lestrange fue el único que salió en mi búsqueda. Lo pienso y me llena de un extraño sentimiento… según Berta no sólo está vivo, sino que está ansioso por volver a mí. Su padre lo controla con el Imperius. Tonto, yo prefiero _persuadir_ a la gente con otros métodos. Sí, soy un clásico incurable.

En fin, ahora sólo debo salir a buscar a mi pequeño Barty. Él me ayudará a recuperar mis fuerzas y mi antiguo poder. Al fin podré confiar en alguien con el coeficiente intelectual superior al de una rata.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Agosto 5, 1994.

Querido Diario:

Ayer llegamos a la casa de los Barties. Crouch Senior estaba llenando papeles y maldiciendo por lo bajo a un tal Weatherby. Mi pequeño Barty había estado bajo una capa de invisibilidad, dependiendo de los cuidados de una elfina doméstica, hasta que Crouch Senior la despidió. Bueno, de qué me quejo yo, que estoy dependiendo de Colagusano. Me quedo con la elfina. Colagusano, en una demostración de habilidad poco usual en él le lanzó un maleficio a Senior y liberó a Barty. ¿Colagusano eficiente? El mundo está llegando a su fin. Barty se mostró muy cooperador. Tomará el lugar de Alastor Moody en Hogwarts y vigilará a Potter todo el año. Y luego me lo servirá en bandeja de plata. ¡En tus narices, viejo loco!

Estoy de muy buen humor. Es una suerte en estos momentos mi impedimento físico, si no me pondría a bailar. Y eso no es muy de un Lord malvado.

Tuyo y feliz, Lord Voldemort.


	3. Agosto 8, 1994 Los crisopos

Agosto 8, 1994.

Querido Diario:

Colagusano es un tonto. Ya sé que eso no es noticia, pero sólo quería verlo escrito. Menos mal que ya tengo a Barty Jr trabajando para mí. Ya expliqué lo de que no les pago, pero igual me gusta decir que están trabajando para mí, me hace sentir mejor. Ahora están haciendo la poción multijugos, para que Barty se disfrace de ese tonto y logre engañar a Albus "caramelómano" Dumbledore. El viejo ni sabrá qué lo golpeó. Pero primero lo primero. Sin poción no hay falso Moody. Y sin falso Moody no hay quién entregue a Potter. Y sin Potter, ¡no hay vuelta triunfal y a todo trapo, che! Creo que me sobre entusiasmé, y eso no es propio de un Lord malvado.

Estaba contando sobre la poción. Barty la está preparando junto con Colagusano. Mejor dicho, Barty está intentando prepararla a pesar de colagusano.

_ ¡Aquí dice que hay que agregar la piel de serpiente arbórea africana luego de los crisopos, Júnior!_

_ ¡No me llames júnior! Y ya leí esa parte, pero recién acabo de agregar los crisopos, roedor._

_ ¡Pues agrega ya la tonta piel, idiota! Y no me llames roedor._

_ ¡Te acabo de decir que los crisopos apenas fueron agregados! ¡Idiota al cuadrado!_

_ ¡El único idiota al cuadrado eres tú, si recién agregaste los crisopos significa que ya están agregados, ASÍ QUE METE YA LA ESTÚPIDA PIEL!_

Y el imbécil roedor metió la piel. A pesar de que el libro decía bien clarito que los crisopos deben cocerse durante 21 días. Antes de agregar la piel de serpiente. En fin, hubo que volver a empezar, ahora estamos con los días contados.

Y a la pobre Nagini no le gusta cuando se usan pieles de serpiente. Pero yo para tranquilizarla le dije:

_ ¡Pero si las serpientes cambian la piel todo el tiempo! Sólo hay que esperar que lo hagan y el mago se lleva la piel. Es como usar cabello o uñas._

_ No si te arrancan la uña entera. _Y se fue a cazar ratones. Espero que agarre a Colagusano.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	4. Agosto 27, 1994 Yo no fui

Agosto 27, 1994. Yo no fui.

Querido Diario:

Ayer, la poción multijugos estuvo a punto de echarse a perder por segunda vez. Esta vez no fue culpa de Colagusano, exactamente. Fui yo. Aunque jamás lo admitiré ante nadie, por supuesto. Si alguien pregunta, diré que fue Colagusano. Siempre es él. ¿Está mal el tránsito? Colagusano. ¿Llueve? Colagusano.

Estaban ambos trabajando junto al caldero. Los crisopos llevaban 18 días cociéndose. La piel de serpiente estaba a resguardo. O sea, lejos del alcance de Colagusano. Estaban los dos muy concentrados observando el contenido burbujeante del caldero. Barty fruncía el ceño ligeramente, concentrado en su tarea. Colagusano permanecía con la mirada perdida. Se turnaban para revolver la cocción cada tanto. Estaban tan silenciosos y concentrados que hasta parecían eficaces. No pude resistir la tentación. Súbitamente les pregunté:

_ ¿CÓMO VA TODO MIS FIELES MORTÍFAGOS? _

Si pudiera me hubiera reído. Barty soltó la cuchara dentro del caldero. Y Colagusano saltó medio metro al quemarse… cuando metió la mano para recuperar la cuchara. Parecía una marioneta enredada en sus propios hilos. Mi alegría se acabó cuando vi cómo empezaba a volcarse el caldero, empujado, cuándo no, por el brazo de nuestro idiota oficial. Como Lord tenebroso excepcionalmente brillante que soy, detuve la caída antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Me las arreglé para echarle la culpa a Colagusano, como siempre. Hice lo usual: una combinación de cruciatus y gritos sin sentido del estilo ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Idiota! ¡Y te llamas mortífago! Ahora lo va a pensar dos veces antes de meter la mano en una poción hirviendo.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Agosto 29, 1994.

Querido Diario:

Extraño a Snape. Estaba pensando en el incidente de hace tres días, cuando casi se echa a perder la poción. Y fue casi por mi culpa… no me quito la imagen de encima: Barty perdiendo la cuchara en el caldero, Colagusano metiendo la mano para sacar la antedicha cuchara… Con Snape no hubiera ocurrido. Podrías hacer sonar un clarinete junto a su oído y no se inmutaría. Seguiría revolviendo pacíficamente su caldero. Luego, como mortífago malhumorado que es, se daría vuelta y lanzaría maleficios a los cuatro puntos cardinales. Sería divertido verlo al darse cuenta que el clarinetista era yo. Era un mortífago muy eficaz. Demasiado eficaz. Colagusano me dijo que es profesor en Hogwarts. Yo nunca me compadezco pero… pobres niños. Yo ya sabía que estaba en Hogwarts. Lo vi cuando intentaba hacerme con la piedra filosofal. Y el muy metido no me dejaba en paz. También, tener que convivir con la cabeza de Quirrel. No sé que pensar de Snape. Creo que se aburguesó. Ahora, cuando Barty llegue a Hogwarts bajo la imagen de Moody, podrá decirme sus impresiones. No creo que sean buenas. A Júnior (¡si me viera llamarlo así! Pero el sobrenombre ya le quedó) no le gustan los mortífagos arrepentidos. Ni los que se hacen los arrepentidos. Creo que va a divertirse de lo lindo mortificando a Snape.

Nagini sigue ofuscada por lo de la piel de serpiente. Cree en las próximas horas podrá convencerme sobre los derechos de los reptiles a conservar su piel. Y su dignidad. Le respondí que ningún ser que se arrastra por el suelo la tiene. Y si no, que se fijara en Colagusano. Desde esta mañana que no me habla, creo que la ofendió la comparación…

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Septiembre 1, 1994.

Querido Diario:

Ya tenemos a Moody. Muchos dirán que es un viejo senil y paranoico, pero esta vez tenía razón. Realmente estaba siendo atacado. Peleó, pero Colagusano lo desmayó de un golpe de varita. Literalmente. Como no le salían los hechizos aturdidores le pegó en la cabeza con la varita. Sorprendentemente, funcionó. Le cortaron un mechón de pelo (la pesadilla de cualquier estilista) y lo agregaron al caldero. De haberlas tenido, me habría comido las uñas, mientras esperaba para ver si había salido todo bien. Como no las tengo, me dediqué a repasar los más atroces maleficios. En caso de que la poción fallara, podría descargarme con mis vasallos. Todo Lord malvado sabe que eso es lo correcto. ¿Tus planes salen mal? Tortura a tus servidores. Los planes seguirán estando mal, pero te sentirás mejor.

Por suerte para todos, la poción estaba bien. Ahora Júnior se fue a Hogwarts, provisto con poción multijugos para un mes y medio, más o menos. Luego tendrá que saquearle los armarios a Snape. Me gustaría decirle que se deje agarrar in fraganti. Sé que Júnior sabría arreglárselas, no le permitiría arriesgar la misión. Es sólo que me gustaría ver el berrinche que armaría Snape si se llegara a encontrar a un Auror revisando su preciosa oficinita de docente honesto y arrepentido. Ya me lo imagino amenazando a Júnior con acusarlo con Dumbledore. Era ciertamente un mortífago muy eficaz. Pero también muy infantil. Tendré que pedirle a Júnior que me diga si sigue así.

Ahhh… ahora somos otra vez Colagusano y yo. Éste será un año aburrido…

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	5. Septiembre 2, 1994 Soy feliz

Septiembre 2, 1994.

Querido Diario:

¡Soy feliz! La muerte me sonríe, amo el maravilloso sonido de los gritos y lamentos, el dulzón aroma de un cuerpo recién asesinado. Ah, sí, por fin mis malvados planes salen como YO los quiero. Mi fiel vasallo ha llegado a Hogwarts y el viejo caramelómano se la creyó. Demasiado azúcar le está atrofiando el cerebro. Debería hacerles una visita de agradecimiento a los dueños de fábricas multinacionales de golosinas muggles, ¿no? Me visto de rojo, me pongo cola y cuernos y me hago pasar por ese gran amigo que ellos tienen. Y les engañaría diciendo que me vendan su alma a cambio del monopolio eterno en Hogwarts. Rojo. Qué estúpido color para alguien que se hace llamar "Príncipe de las Tinieblas", debería avisparlo un poco. Además, ellos (los empresarios muggles que fabrican golosinas) ya vendieron su alma hace rato. Yo no vendo mi alma. Yo- nada, olvídalo Diario. Que lo olvides. ¡Obliviate!

Yo no entiendo por qué ese ridículo (vestirse con calzas rojas, habráse visto) pierde tiempo con contratos, ofreciendo algo a cambio de las antedichas almas. Yo no ofrezco nada. Exijo obediencia ciega y punto. Si quieren alguna maldad que vayan y la hagan solitos, bien que son capaces. Si no, no trabajarían para mí. Lo de trabajar es una manera de decir, porque no les pago. Me pregunto por qué me harán caso, entonces… ah, porque sienten un temor sin límites ante la sola mención de mi nombre. Cómo pude haberlo olvidado.

Pero me estoy yendo de tema. ¿En qué estaba? Ah, con el viejo que se la creyó. Barty Jr dice que lo primero que hizo (el viejo, no Barty) fue ofrecerle una de sus golosinas. Tal como hubiera hecho Alastor Moody, mi fiel vasallo la rechazó. Pienso que es una forma muy estúpida de detectar a un mortífago escondido. No sólo los Aurores escleróticos paranoides lo rechazarían. ¡Cualquier mago en su sano juicio lo haría! Mirá que consumir golosinas muggles que no hacen nada, cuando nosotros tenemos chicles que no se rompen, ranas que saltan de verdad y toda suerte de estupideces. Y la gente lo prefiere a él. El mundo mágico va hacia atrás. Y no usan giratiempo…

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	6. Octubre 1, 1994 Júnior se divierte

¡Aquí les viene otro capítulo, mis queridos lectores¡Gracias a todos por los reviews!

* * *

Octubre 1, 1994.

Querido Diario:

Barty, es decir, Júnior, me trae muy divertidas noticias. Hace un mes que está en Hogwarts, y lo está pasando muy bien. Demasiado bien, espero que no le tome el gusto a trabajar con el viejo loco. "De maravillas" son las palabras exactas que usó… como decía, esto me preocupó un poco, hasta que seguí leyendo su carta y entendí qué es lo que lo hace tan feliz. Su felicidad se debe exclusivamente a dos personas: Severus Snape (ése que te contaba la última vez, que hace muy buenas pociones y cocina mejor) y Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius. No es que Snape haya comenzado a atiborrar a Júnior con sus manjares como una iddishe mame. Y Draco ya está grande para hacer monerías. Aunque si las hiciera, más que una sonrisa, Júnior le lanzaría unos cuantos maleficios. No, de hecho ninguno de los dos le proporciona alegría a Júnior de forma voluntaria.

Comencemos por Draco. Según me cuenta Júnior, el pequeño Malfoy le echó un maleficio por la espalda a Potter. Para salvar las apariencias (y porque Potter es mío y sólo mío) Júnior se hizo el enojado. Teniendo en cuenta que atacar por la espalda es una especialidad de mi fiel vasallo, su "enojo" ya es risible. Como forma de castigo para el niño Malfoy, Júnior lo transformó en un hurón y lo hizo rebotar por todo el hall. Y luego se lo llevó de una oreja a las mazmorras, para irle con el cuento a Snape, que es el jefe de la casa Slytherin. Qué vergüenza, si el gran Salazar lo supiera.

Y el otro tema es Snape. Según parece, Snape le pide a Dumbledore el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras desde hace años. Compadezco a Dumbledore. ¡Lo digo de verdad! Cuando Snape insiste en algo puede resultar… urticante. Parece que aún conserva esa molesta costumbre de seguir insistiendo cuando ya se le dijo que no. Supongo que el viejo no sabe dominarlo. A mi no me hace eso. Yo ya le había sacado esa costumbre a fuerza de cruciatus. Bien, este año Dumbledore le volvió a negar el puesto. Me lo imagino sonriendo compasivamente ante el berrinche que le debe haber armado Snape. ¡Qué tanta sonrisita, viejo, estúpido¡Lanzále un crucio y vas a ver como se queda calladito! Caprichoso… pero lo peor fue cuando vio quién enseñaría la materia. Júnior me dijo que Snape ni lo mira. Que se da media vuelta y huye en sentido contrario cada vez que "Moody" se le acerca. Debe tener miedo de que lo transforme en un murciélago y lo haga rebotar por todo el Gran salón. Le pedí a Júnior que a la primera oportunidad lo hiciera.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	7. Octubre 31, 1994 Halloween

Disculpen la tardanza… Mi vida se complicó las últimas semanas, no tenía el ánimo para escribir… pero aquí les entrego una nueva entrada en el Diario de nuestro querido Lord Oscuro. Ya saben: los personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia, ni gano plata ni nada. Sólo para mi insana satisfacción, como me gusta decir.

Octubre 31, 1994

Querido Diario:

Esto ya comienza a tornarse aburrido. Sólo somos Colagusano y yo, las 24 horas del día. Lo único que rompe mi monotonía son las noticias que envía Júnior. Ayer llegaron los otros colegios mágicos: Beauxbatons (con una horripilante semigiganta al mando) y Durmstrang (un cobarde ex mortífago es su director). No sé cuál es peor. ¿La mujer que te quita todo deseo heterosexual con sólo verla? ¿El cobarde que enseña Artes Oscuras? ¿El caramelómano? Se han juntado los tres directores más patéticos del mundo mágico.

Karkaroff merece un capítulo aparte. Fue lo suficiente estúpido para terminar en Azkaban. Y fue aún más idiota cuando salió delatando a todos sus hermanos. Júnior incluído. Creo que mi pequeño discípulo se divertirá a lo grande mortificando a Karkaroff…

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort

Noviembre 1, 1994

Querido Diario:

Me siento muy feliz, lo cual es raro ya que ayer fue Halloween y yo odio Halloween tanto como a Harry Potter y a Dumbledore. Otro día te contaré por qué… hoy quiero ir al grano.

Júnior lo logró. Metió el nombrecito de Harry Potter en el Cáliz de fuego. Y ahora Potter tendrá que "competir". Es decir, atravesará todas las pruebas sin tener idea de cómo lo hizo… Iluso.

Se armó un revuelo máximo. La giganta (no es una mujer, no pienses en que es una mujer…) se mostraba indignada. Karkaroff se quejaba de que Dumbledore le quería hacer trampa. Caradura, miren quién se queja de hacer trampas… Júnior aprovechó para recordarle que el trabajo de Moody era pensar como los magos tenebrosos, y lo miró significativamente. Dudo que Karkaroff haya captado la indirecta. Júnior dice que se puso pálido. Sostengo que fue porque no podía pensar con claridad.

Snape intervino para quejarse de Potter, pero Dumbledore lo hizo callar con una mirada. Parece que el viejo sí sabe manejarlo…

Y luego ocurrió lo de siempre: Dumbledore defendiendo el honor y la estupidez de Potter, el niño mimado de Hogwarts, que si entra a competir, que si no entra… Y entró.

Ahora sólo queda esperar que "El niño que vivió" sobreviva las tres pruebas para convertirse en "El adolescente que liquidaré". Oigo subir a Colagusano. Mañana te contaré acerca de Halloween. Lo prometo, querido Diario. Lord Voldemort siempre cumple con sus promesas. Sobre todo cuando prometo dolor y muerte.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	8. Noviembre 15, 1994 Odio Halloween

Noviembre 15, 1994

Querido Diario:

Potter es infeliz. Yo soy feliz. Potter es odiado y vapuleado por todos los que lo rodean. Yo soy temido y admirado por todos los que me rodean… es decir, por Colagusano. Qué poco me duró la felicidad. Ahora sí, con este ánimo de perros, voy a contarte, mi querido Diario, por qué odio Halloween.

Ah, todo comenzó cuando mi fiel vasallo (ahora devenido en perrito faldero de Dumbledore) trajo a mí la noticia de que una profecía se había pronunciado. Una charlatana (vamos, ¿quién cree en esas cosas?) osó decir que nacería alguien con el poder para vencerme. Primero, no me preguntes por qué, Diario, me llevó más de un año resolver quién era el crío en cuestión. Más que nada por el hecho de que todavía no concebía que un pequeñajo tuviese ningún tipo de poder. Finalmente la lista de 'pequeñas amenazas' se vio reducida a dos nombres: Neville 'no recuerdo ni mi nombre' Longbottom y Harry 'maldito niño que no te mueres' Potter. No sé por qué, pero elegí a Potter. No se lo veía peligroso. De hecho se la pasaba todo el día babeando o durmiendo. Y además, dije que yo no creo en esas cosas. Pero… un Lord tenebroso como yo no puede permitir ningún tipo de amenaza. Ni real ni imaginaria. Así que me decidí a liquidarlo.

Algún idiota les contó y la familia se refugió bajo un encantamiento Fidelio. Por suerte para mí, confiaron en la fidelidad de la persona equivocada. Colagusano compartió el secreto conmigo, y fue lo mejor que hizo en su vida. Ya tenía la victoria garantizada. Ningún fabricante de moco y babas se interpondría entre la dominación mundial y yo.

Y así fue. En Halloween decidí hacerles una visita. Apunté y maté primero al padre, y luego a la estúpida de la madre, que no se hacía a un lado. Es que quería dejarla con vida… no estaba fea la sangre-sucia.

Y allí se acabó todo. Sentí deshacerme en mil pedazos. Y unos minutos más tarde estaba dirigiéndome a Albania. A esperar que alguno de mis fieles mortífagos me buscara. Ninguno vino. No sé por qué los extraño. A los únicos que quiero ver es a los Lestrange. Y a Júnior.

Y a los demás, para que sepan que a Lord Voldemort no se lo deja solo. Van a arrepentirse. Ja. Espero ese momento.

Tuyo y ligeramente más feliz,

Lord Voldemort.


	9. Noviembre 23, 1994 Potter tiene miedo

Noviembre 23, 1994

Querido Diario:

Potter está aterrado. Descubrió que su primera prueba serán dragones. Hagrid el semigigante se lo mostró. Tanta propaganda que le hacen a Gryffindor: arrojo, valentía, honor… no son más que una banda de tramposos. Al menos los Slytherins lo admitimos. Y también me detuve a pensar en otra cosa: dos semi-gigantes, dos ex mortífagos, un auror desquiciado, un hombre lobo… ¿Dumbledore se junta con esos y después el brujo malvado soy yo? Él está rodeado por más criaturas tenebrosas de las que yo conocí en mi vida…

Júnior tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus facultades intelectuales para 'ayudar' a Potter sin que éste sospechara. Yo opino que lo sobreestima. Potter es demasiado inocente para sospechar. Defecto que habrá copiado del viejo come-caramelos, supongo. No resultó una tarea fácil hacerlo pensar. Para cuando "El adolescente que liquidaré" se avivó, Júnior ya estaba casi sin voz. Pobre Barty, ¿se habrá imaginado que parte de su tarea como mortífago incluiría semejante esfuerzo?

Pero volviendo a Potter, ¿por qué todo el mundo hace tanto ruido sobre él? El Profeta sacó una nota mostrándolo como un héroe trágico… Sólo porque lloriquea por las noches cuando extraña a mamá y a papá. ¿Y quién les mandó morirse? Ah, los maté yo. Más trágico fue lo mío. Mi estúpida madre se dejó morir sola, ningún Lord excepcionalmente preparado la atacó. Al menos Lily Evans murió con honor… mírame, Diario, alabando a una sangre sucia. Y encima en El Profeta decían que era el mejor estudiante…

Más allá de las rabietas de Snape, tnego que admitir que él tiene razón. Potter es sólo un niño malcriado e inepto. Ya me verán demostrarlo, querido Diario, ya me verán. Mientras tanto, más le vale sobrevivir al dragón.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	10. Diciembre 25, 1994 Navidad

Diciembre 25, 1994.

Querido Diario:

¡Feliz Navidad! Contrariamente a lo que todos creen, a mí me gusta la Navidad. No sé por qué todo el mundo está tan seguro de que a los brujos malvados, dictadores y represores varios no nos gusta la Navidad. Por supuesto, todo eso del amor me parece una patraña. Dumbledore le da demasiada importancia, pero lo que más me divierte de la Navidad, es ver a mis mortífagos estrujándose los sesos pensando en mis regalos. Primero, no saben (y eso que me sirven desde hace décadas) si yo quiero regalos. Segundo, no saben qué se le puede regalar a un Lord malvado como yo. Una sugerencia: la cabeza de Potter en bandeja. Dumbledore atado de pies y manos, con una manzana en la boca. Pero nunca lo hicieron. Sin embargo, no me interesan los regalos que me traigan. Suficiente con ver sus caritas aterrorizadas, eso es todo lo que necesito para tener una Navidad feliz.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Diciembre 26, 1994.

Querido Diario:

Con la emoción del momento se me olvidó contarte. Hace tanto que no te escribía… ¡ya un mes! Lamentablemente, Potter sobrevivió al dragón. Sí, ya sé que dije que lo quería vivo, pero durante un momento fantaseé con ver su cuerpo destripado y devorado por el dragón. Ahora el problema es en realidad mayor… para pasar a la segunda prueba tiene que pensar. Estoy jodido. Literalmente. Según me dice Júnior, Potter es casi incapaz de hilar un pensamiento con otro. En eso había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con Severus 'perrito faldero de Dumbledore' Snape. Así que el astuto Júnior le tiró una pequeña pista a Cedric Diggory, un niño bonito que también compite por Hogwarts. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar que el niño bonito se sintiera en deuda con Potter (que le había avisado a su contrincante sobre los dragones) y le pasara la pista. Júnior conoce a la gente honesta. Y yo también. Tal como lo previó, el niño bonito le pasó la pista a Potter. Ahora sólo queda esperar que Potter le haga caso. Me pregunto si Potter se bañará seguido… menos mal que el que compite no es Snape… no resolvería la prueba hasta la próxima primavera…

Júnior me contó un poco del baile de Navidad. Potter tenía puestas unas estúpidas medias tejidas por un estúpido elfo. Júnior planea utilizarlo. Todavía no sabe para qué, por lo cual me parece tan estúpido como el elfo y sus medias. También me contó que Snape estaba sin pareja, y que no se despegó de Karkaroff. Yo le dije que él era su pareja. Pero ahora algo serio. Snape y Karkaroff han notado (al fin) que sus marcas tenebrosas se hacen más visibles. Karkaroff planea huir. Mala idea.

Snape planea quedarse. Mala idea.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	11. Enero 25, 1995 Vete a dormir, Snape!

Disclaimer: Me lo había olvidado en los últimos capítulos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, la locura sí. JKR se llena de euros y yo de reviews!!!

A disfrutar!

Enero 25, 1995.

Querido Diario:

Júnior es un imbécil. Tengo sólo dos mortífagos a mi servicio y uno es peor que el otro. Casi lo descubren. No lo hicieron porque el que casi lo descubre no era otro que Potter. Pero por mera suerte no fue Snape.

Debería estar feliz de que Júnior le hizo pasar un mal rato a Snape (no puedo evitar sonreír al recordarlo) pero el hecho de que todo estuvo a punto de echarse a perder me pone de muy mal humor. Deberé descargarme con Colagusano. Además me debe una por haber quemado la comida.

Ya me siento mejor. No hay mal humor que una buena práctica de cruciatus no pueda curar. Es por eso que siempre tengo algún mortífago a mano, nunca se sabe cuándo se necesitará algún blanco de prácticas.

Volviendo a lo de Júnior. Potter le hizo caso. Se bañó con el huevo y según me dijo Júnior, parece que ya sabe qué deberá hacer. Júnior se encontraba robando algunos ingredientes para su poción multijugos de los armarios de Snape. Si me hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera llevado los ingredientes de aquí, eso no le hubiera ocurrido. Yo le dije que no le convenía arriesgarse con Snape, pero el señorito cree que por ser mi preferido puede con cualquiera. Snape será un cabeza dura y cobarde caprichoso, pero eso no le quita astucia e inteligencia. Menos mal que Snape no lo encontró dentro de su depósito, realmente se hubiera echado todo a perder. Como decía, estaba revolviendo el armario cuando oyó gritos y mucho ruido, y se encontró con Filch y Snape que discutían. Y Potter, escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Por supuesto, le llevó medio segundo a Snape darse cuenta de que Potter andaba por ahí. El huevo y el mapa de Potter estaban allí. Pero Júnior llegó primero al mapa. Si Snape hubiera logrado meter su grasienta nariz en él, Júnior ya estaría en Azkaban. A pesar de su excelente disfraz y de su habilidad para engañar al Viejo, en ese mapa Júnior aparece con su verdadero nombre. Snape se hubiera dado cuenta en menos de medio segundo…

Fue mera suerte lo que ayudó a Júnior.

Pero, yendo ahora a la parte que me hizo reír, Júnior se las arregló, en una pequeña conversación (delante de filch y del invisible Potter, nada menos), para recordarle a Snape que sigue bajo vigilancia, que fue un cobarde y que aún tiene la marca tenebrosa. Y también lo mandó a la cama, como si a un estudiante. Eso fue lo mejor. Me arriesgaría a entrar a Hogwars sólo para ver eso. ¡Y lo peor es que luego Snape le hizo caso! Creo que eso es lo que haré la próxima vez que Severus se ponga pesado.

Ahora, esperemos que Potter sepa dónde buscar sus respuestas. No queremos que se ahogue, ¿no, mi querido Diario?

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	12. Febrero 26, 1995 Altura moral

Febrero 26, 1995.

Querido Diario:

Potter sobrevivió. Milagrosamente. Salió luego del tiempo pactado, porque estaba demostrando 'gran altura moral'. Estaba jugando al héroe. O había perdido el camino. Eso me convence más. Parece que a pesar de tener el dato que necesitaba (cómo sobrevivir durante una hora bajo el agua) todo el tiempo frente a sus narices, el muy imbécil no fue capaz de darse cuenta. Él sólo busca ayuda en Ron 'soy pobre y no me gusta' Weasley y en su amiguita Hermione 'soy sangresucia y me gusta' Granger. Durante medio año, su compañerito Longbottom (a quien debería dedicarle un párrafo) tenía lo necesario. Pero ¿cómo el gran Potter iba a preguntarle al peor de la clase?

Porque según me dice Júnior, Longbottom es el peor en casi todas las materias. No transforma un alfiler en fósforo, ni hace volar siquiera a una mosca. Y fastidia a Snape hasta la exasperación. Sólo imaginar a Severus lidiando con un montón de niñatos me da risa. A veces no puedo sino admirar sus habilidades en pociones. Debe estar atento a los que hacen 40 niños al mismo tiempo, para evitar que alguno de ellos haga volar el castillo entero. Y mientras tanto, se las arregla para pasearse entre ellos y hacer comentarios irónicos. Ya decía yo que cuando él trabajaba para mí era imposible distraerlo. Ah, qué desperdicio, el mejor Maestro en Pociones encerrado con un montón de mocosos inútiles. Se lo merece.

Finalmente Júnior le encontró un uso al elfo. Habló delante de él sobre la posibilidad de que Potter usara branquialgas. Obviamente, el elfo salió corriendo a buscar las algas. Adivinaste diario, se las robó a Snape. El viejo caramelómano no estará nada contento cuando Snape pida más galleons para reponer sus existencias. Ya me lo imagino: "Severus, ¿no te alcanzó el presupuesto de este año? ¡Y no me vengas con que Potter te está robando! ¿Un caramelo de limón, Severus? Ya, así nunca se te quitará lo agrio…"

Estoy releyendo el último párrafo. Fui gracioso. Ya no veo la hora de que todo esto termine. Quiero que llegue el 24 de Junio, volver a ser yo mismo. Si no, terminaré hecho un idiota como Potter, demostrando 'gran altura moral'. Intentaré deshacerme un poco de mi moral renovando el Imperius a Crouch Senior. Se me pasó contarte sobre él, no sé por qué. Será la próxima.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	13. Marzo 20, 1995 El Profeta

Disclaimer: sé que me lo olvido de vez en cuando, de todas formas ya saben, no poseo a los personajes, aunque me gustaría. En más de un sentido. Disfruten, que la Rowling se llena de euros y yo de reviews!

Marzo 20, 1995.

Querido Diario:

Hoy Colagusano me leyó un par de notas de "El Profeta". No es que yo no pueda leer por mí mismo, pero me gusta ver a Colagusano sudando cada vez que se traba con una palabra. El Profeta no es un diario muy bueno que digamos, pero las notas que escirbe Rita Skeeter son impagables. Ella y yo tenemos algo en común. Odiamos a Potter. En su última nota dijo que Potter tenía novia. Hermione 'soy sangresucia y me gusta' Granger. Tal padre, tal hijo. Y parece que la nota sólo sirvió para convertirlo en el hazmerreír del colegio. Según me cuenta Júnior, a Snape se le ocurrió la excelente idea de leer el artículo en voz alta durante su clase. Jamás creí –y eso que busco la inmortalidad- que viviría para oír que Snape lee las notas amorosas del diario en su clase… los vapores de miles de pociones mal hechas por sus alumnos han dado sus frutos.

Y, en esto Júnior tiene suerte, él cree que es Potter quien ha estado entrando a sus armarios privados. Al menos Júnior ya no tendrá problemas con eso. Además, le confiscó el mapa a Potter. Así que ya no hay riesgos de que sea descubierto. De todas maneras, Potter creía que el que estaba paseándose por Hogwarts era Bartemius Crouch Senior… como vengo diciendo, Potter no logra hilar un pensamiento con otro. ¿No se le ocurre que eso es ilógico?

Crouch Senior no tiene nada que hacer en Hogwarts. En estos momentos está muy ocupado sometiéndose a la maldición Imperius que yo mismo le he echado. Aunque últimamente le permito a Colagusano que lo haga. Leí en un artículo del "Profeta" que no está de más mantener motivados a los empleados. El artículo no decía nada acerca de los vasallos y servidores de Lores malvados, pero supongo que debe ser igual. Al fin y al cabo, ¿en qué me diferencio de un gran empresario? Sólo el hecho de que planeo conquistar el mundo, no les pago a mis 'empleados' ni tampoco los impuestos.

Volviendo a Hogwarts. Karkaroff está aterrado. Júnior lo encontró discutiendo con Severus 'leo el diario en clase' Snape en un pasillo. Snape le decía a Karkaroff algo como: "No puedes interrumpir mis clases y mostrar tu marca enfrente de mis alumnos, ¡¡¡especialmente Potter!!!" Y Karkaroff sólo balbuceaba 'no lo puedes negar, no lo puedes negar, ¡está regresando!' E intentaba corroborar si Snape también tenía la marca más visible. Según Júnior, Karkaroff soltó a Snape cuando éste dejó que Karkaroff le subiera la manga de su túnica para ver la dichosa marca. Y mi buen Júnior, siempre tan oportuno, eligió entrar justo en el momento en que Snape volvía a cubrirse. "¿Puedo jugar, muchachos? ¿Es 'yo te muestro lo mío si me muestras lo tuyo'?" Si supieran lo que Júnior podría mostrar… Karkaroff empalideció y salió corriendo, y Snape se quedó clavado en su lugar. Es que si quería huir a su oficina debía pasar junto a Júnior y el muy miedoso no se animaba. Huyó rumbo a la sala de profesores. Me despido pensando en las cartas de odio que recibió la sangresucia que según me dicen son muchas.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Notita: ese juego de 'yo te muestro lo mío si me mostrás lo tuyo' es… bueno, lo que hacen los niños cuando comienzan a autodescubrirse… ni idea si alguno lo llama así, pero es lo que suelen hacer, mostrame lo tuyo y yo te muestro lo mío. Ja, niñitos.


	14. Mayo 30, 1995 La posible cena de Nagini

Disclaimer: yo no recibo euros y Rowling no recibe reviews. Aunque si recibiera tantos euros como reviews, seguiría siendo pobre. Disfruten.

* * *

Mayo 30, 1995. 

Querido diario:

Voy a matar a Colagusano. Estoy pensando en hervirlo en un caldero, o en echárselo a un grupo de gatos hambrientos que siempre ronda por aquí. O podría enviárselo por lechuza a Júnior, en una de esas logra que McGonagall lo devore… Sin embargo, no creo que haga nada de eso. Desde el incidente con la poción multijugos (cuando Colagusano echó la piel de serpiente arbórea africana antes de tiempo) Nagini le tiene ganas. Aún no le perdona que utilizara piel de serpiente, y que encima la desperdiciara. Te contaré de nuestra conversación de hoy, durante el desayuno.

_Se-señor…_

_¿Sí, Colagusano?_

_Eh… Estemm…_ (¿ya dije que me divierte cuando balbucea?)

_Qué, Colagusano, sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando leo el Diario._

_Eh-el- s-señor… Barty- él no está…_

_Qué inteligente de tu parte, Colagusano. Desde hace meses que Barty está en Hogwarts¿recién hoy lo notaste?_

_No- ése Barty no._ (y comienza a cubrirse con los brazos, como si sus manitas regordetas pudieran protegerlo de mis maleficios) _Eh- El otro._

_¡CRUUUCIOOOOOOOOO!_

Y aquí ya no reproduzco mis palabras, porque ni yo la reconozco. Si alguien pudiese verlo en un Pensadero, sólo captaría palabras como: 'imbécil', 'crucio', 'infradotado', 'crucio', 'inútil', 'crucio' y otros insultos con 'i' y más crucios.

Sólo el inútil, imbécil e infradotado Colagusano podría dejar escapar al único testigo de mi plan y de la existencia de Júnior, Colagusano y yo mismo. Una estúpida empleada del ministerio que diga que Júnior está vivo bajo una capa invisible, y que luego se cruce con Colagusano y conmigo en Albania, vaya y pase. Pero Crouch Senior en persona diciendo que su hijo está vivo y en Hogwarts, y que Colagusano y yo somos sus huéspedes… Bueno, ya te darás cuenta de que el Viejo come-caramelos no querrá más a Júnior como profesor…

Así que le escribí a Júnior para pedirle que esté atento. Si Crouch Senior habla con el Viejo, Júnior se vuelve corriendo y Nagini se come a Colagusano. Si Crouch no llega al Viejo, Júnior se queda donde está… y Nagini se come a Colagusano. Depende de cómo esté de ánimos. Quizás sólo la deje que lo mordisquee un poquito. Así no olvida quién manda aquí.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Junio 2, 1995. 

Querido Diario:

Nagini está enojada. Finalmente decidí que no se comería a Colagusano, y ahora ya no deja oír ni un siseo. Y eso que le prometí que le dejaría comerse a Harry Potter.

_Esso no tiene grasssia. Shshshsa va a essssstar muerto._

_A Jorkinsss también la devorasssste muerta. Y también al muggle._

_Sssabía a ratasssss._

Pobre Nagini, no le gustan las ratas. No sé por qué tiene esa fijación por Colagusano, entonces.

Júnior me escribió diciendo que logró detener al 'viejo loco' antes de que llegara a ver a Dumbledore. Él estaba atento esperando su llegada. Observaba los terrenos de Hogwarts en el mapa que le había confiscado a 'El adolescente que liquidaré'. Y vio entrar a Crouch Senior. ¿Y con quién se encontró? Nada menos que con 'El adolescente que liquidaré'. Snape tiene razón, Potter siempre está en medio de todo. En este momento se hallaba charlando solo con Krum. A eso yo lo llamo la 'estupidez gryffindoresca'. Solo. De noche. Alejado. Con tu enemigo. Hay que ser gryffindor. Hay que ser estúpido. Hay que llamarse Potter. Júnior vio como Potter dejaba al 'viejo loco' con Krum, y (ah, esto sí es gracioso) cómo Snape no le permitía entrar a ver al Viejo caramelómano. Sólo por eso no mataré a Snape apenas lo vea. Le daré una oportunidad. Gracias a ese pequeño retraso Albus 'quieres' Percival 'caramelos' Wulfric 'de' Brian 'limón' Dumbledore no llegó para ver a Crouch Senior. Júnior aturdió a Krum y liquidó a su padre. Luego Krum no paró de chillar y de decir que el 'viejo loco' lo había atacado. Y Karkaroff aprovechó para decirle a Dumbledore lo que opina de él. Le escupió o algo así. En eso estamos de acuerdo. Aunque un Lord como yo jamás se rebajaría a expresarse con escupitajos.

En apenas unas semanas podré mostrarle mis señoriales modales a Potter. Y a mis mortífagos. Me pregunto quiénes serán lo suficientemente idiotas para no venir a mi fiestita de renacimiento.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Nota ortográfica: ya sé que 'gracia' va con 'c'. Pero le puse con 's' para imitar el acento pársel. Me pregunto cómo será tener acentito pársel… y cuando escribo 'gryffindor' con minúscula, es porque lo estoy usando como adjetivo. ¡Besssssossss! 


	15. Junio 23, 1995 Falta poco

Junio 23, 1995.

Querido Diario:

Mañana es el gran día. Estoy tan ansioso como si fuera la víspera de Navidad (ya aclaré que sí me gusta la navidad). Nagini también está muy ansiosa. Primero, porque hemos vuelto a la Mansión Riddle y puede salir a cazar con más libertad que cuando estábamos en la casa de Crouch. Y segundo, porque mañana en la noche se comerá a Potter. Ahora mismo la envié a cazar un rato, ya me cansaba preguntando a cada rato por su cena.

Ah, pensar que la próxima entrada en este Diario la haré con mis nuevas manos. Grandes, de largos dedos. Vas a conocer mi verdadera caligrafía, mi querido Diario. No estos horribles garabatos, que parecen la letra de un niño. O de Colagusano.

En estos momentos Colagusano está vgilando la poción que me revivirá mañana por la noche. Nagini está contenta de haber aportado su veneno. Sólo faltan los últimos ingredientes. Los huesos de cierto muggle están donde deben, bajo tierra. Luego se nos sumará Potter, así que allí tendré su sangre. Y el pobre roedor aún no sabe cuál será su aporte. Se lo diré mañana en la noche, antes de que llegue Potter.

Y luego… llegarán mis 'fieles' seguidores. Hato de cobardes ingratos. Desde hace años que se rumorea que yo estoy vivo, y ninguno fue capaz de buscarme. El único que llegó fue Colagusano, y sólo porque le tenía miedo a Sirius Black. Uno de los pocos movimientos brillantes de Colagusano fue culpar a Sirius Black de haber entregado a los Potter. Ese Sirius habría hecho un buen mortífago. Su hermano Regulus estuvo entre mis seguidores. Pero un buen día se acobardó y desapareció. Quién lo diría…

¿Quiénes vendrán? Colagusano me ha dicho que la mayoría muestra una buena cara ante la sociedad, principalmente los Malfoy y Mcnair. Éste incluso trabaja para el Ministerio. Adivina en qué. Como verdugo¿qué otra cosa le agradaría a Mcnair? No todos tienen la suerte de seguir su vocación. Pronto podrá ejecutar algo más que hipogrifos…

Y Malfoy. Debería dedicarle un libro entero sólo a Malfoy. Según me dice Colagusano, Malfoy lleva una vida cómoda y en abundancia. La abundancia se la puede quedar. Pero la comodidad… más vale que se vaya despidiendo de ella. La vida de un mortífago no es cómoda ni agradable. Sobre todo para sus víctimas. Pero más allá de todo, extraño a Lucius. Él y Bellatrix Lestrange son mis mortífagos de mayos confianza. A Bellatrix deberé sacarla de Azkaban, claro, pero eso no será difícil. Si un idiota perruno lo logró, mis seguidores estarán afuera en menos de lo que tardas en decir 'crucio'.

Y me pregunto también quiénes no vendrán. Una de mis sospechas es Karkaroff. Vendió a casi todos los que están encerrados. Hasta diría que él metió más gente en Azkaban que el mismísimo Alastor Moody. El verdadero, claro. Y mi mayor duda es Snape. El chico (tenía 21 la última vez que lo vi.) es ciertamente muy inteligente, eso no lo negaré. Me recuerda a mis propios años en Hogwarts. Aún no era mayor de edad y ya había inventado maldiciones por las que hasta yo condenaría a alguien a Azkaban. Y sus pociones eran perfectas. Y sus pollos al horno deliciosos. Espero que vuelva. Sí, le aplicaré unos cuantos cruciatus para que aprenda a no lamerle las botas a Dumbledore. Y por supuesto querré saber un montón de cosas que no me han quedado claras. Espero que me satisfaga, porque me daría mucha pena tener que matarlo. Principlamente por el pollo.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	16. junio 24, 1995 Ésta es la gran noche

Potter y compañía le pertenecen a Rowling, Warner y todos esos. A mí sólo me pertenece la diversión. Y también a ustedes.

Junio 24, 1995.

Querido Diario:

Me estoy despidiendo. Ya sabías que esto ocurriría. Cuando comencé a escribir te dije que extrañaba a mi antiguo Diario, el que escribí a los 16 años. Cuando vea esta noche a Lucius le pediré que me lo devuelva. Y relataré mi renacimiento donde se debe. Ah, he volcado mi alma en ese Diario. Era un adolescente muy complejo.

Pero este Diario no es menos importante. Éste es el Diario de mi renacimiento. El que me ayudó a atravesar estos tediosos días como un ser menos que humano, con la aburrida compañía de Colagusano, los preparativos para mi vuelta. Soy un lord agradecido, Diario, así que tendrás el honor de ser el cuaderno en el que vuelque mis últimas memorias como feto despellejado.

Hace apenas unos minutos Júnior envió una nota vía lechuza. El Viejo le permitió a Júnior llevar la Copa al centro del laberinto. Ahora sólo tiene que deshacerse de los otros competidores y lograr que Potter llegue sano y salvo a la Copa. Eso es lo único que me intranquiliza. Potter es capaz de perder aun sin competencia ni obstáculos.

Ah, en un rato tocará la tan preciada Copa, y caerá directo en mis manos. Y será conocido entones como 'el niño que por fin murió.

Adiós, mi querido Diario.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Notita mía: No se preocupen, Voldi no se va, sólo se despide de su 'sucio cuaderno muggle'. Ya lo veremos en breve, con nueva cara, mayor estatura y menos pulgas!


	17. Junio 30, 1995 El regreso

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Potter, ni de Voldemort, ni del pollo al horno. Sólo gano plata trabajando, así que no molesten. Y a los que leen: ¡a divertirse!

Junio 30, 1995.

Odiado y repodrido Diario:

Hoy el mundo podría volar por los aires y a mí no me importa. La vida es injusta, el universo entero se ha complotado contra mí. La-

MALDICIÓN Y RE-CONTRAMALDICIÓN, MALDITO PENDEJO POTTER!!!

POR QUÉ NO SE MUERE DE UNA VEEEEEEEEZ!!!???

Debería estar feliz. Debería tener al mundo mágico muerto de terror, y la cabeza de Potter de apoya-pies. Pero no. El maldito 'niño que vivió dos veces y ya me harta la paciencia' se me ha desaparecido frente a mis ojos. Literalmente.

Ah, esa noche sería la noche. Tenía mis discursos preparados (floridos y ricos en imágenes sensoriales y otros recursos literarios), tenía todo planeado. Excepto lo del polizón que llegó con Potter. Pero eso salió bien. Para mí, claro. Esa noche volvería a ver a mis mortífagos, esa noche sería testigo de mi regreso triunfal.

Supongo que deberé contarte algo, así comprenderás por qué, a pesar de estar escribiendo con mis nuevas manos, me siento tan molesto.

Estábamos esperando con Colagusano cerca de la tumba de Riddle Senior. El roedor me llevaba en brazos, imagen enternecedora, ¿no? De repente, vimos la fluorescencia que precede a una aparición con traslador. La Copa de Júnior había funcionado. Allí estaba Potter y otro estudiante. Parece que habían empatado. Colagusano lo despachó rápidamente y enseguida amarró a Potter.

Esto me sorprendió mucho de él, temía que la estupidez de mi peor mortífago arruinara algo, que Potter se le escapara, que volcara el caldero, o que arruinara mis planes con alguna de sus habituales estupideces. Sin embargo lo hizo bien. Por eso, por supuesto, es que decidí que Nagini no se lo comerá. Nagini está muy ofendida. Porque además tampoco se pudo comer a Potter.

Ah, qué hermosa sensación, volver a sentir mis largos brazos, poder caminar por mí mismo. Ver el mundo desde arriba, en todo sentido.

Durante casi una hora fue la felicidad absoluta. Estaba vivo, tenía a Potter a mi merced, Colagusano lloraba, mis mortífagos estaban aterrados y embelesados, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Pero no, tuve que comportarme de manera honorable. Es la última vez que lo hago.

Dime, estúpido cuaderno muggle, ¿por qué le di a Potter la oportunidad de defenderse?

¿Por qué no lo maté allí nomás? ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que alguien me llamara cobarde por matar a alguien desarmado y amarrado? Primero, ninguno de mis mortífagos tendría el valor para hacerlo. Y segundo, ya lo he hecho antes.

El momento más emocionante fue cuando regresaron ellos. Se arrastraron ante mí como debían. Lo mejor fue cuando les dije que 'olía culpa'. Ja, lo único que se olía era el sudor de Colagusano. Y un penetrante olor a muertos descomponiéndose. Pero ¿a culpa? ¿A qué olerá? Sin embargo surtió efecto, al instante estaban todos temblando como postrecitos de gelatina. Luego les reproché su ausencia, su falta de respeto, su temor al Viejo caramelómano. Ya no sabía cómo seguir, hasta que:

_¡Amo!_ (claro, ahora te acuerdas) _¡Perdóneme, señor! ¡Perdónenos a todos!_

Craso error

_ ¡Crucio!_

Nunca deben pedirme clemencia. Es como pedirle a Potter que se muera.

Y así seguí, reprochando sus ausencias en el pasado, felicitando por su crueldad a algunos. Mirando amenazadoramente a otros. Por supuesto, no perdí la oportunidad de decirles que los Lestrange eran los mejores, junto con 'mi fiel vasallo que está en Hogwarts'. No les dije quién era, que piensen un poco, para variar. Y aproveché para recordarles qué ocurre con los traidores y cobardes. No les di nombres, pero seguro que muchos se habrán sentido aliviados de no llamarse 'Karkaroff' o 'Snape'. Dije que el cobarde me las pagaría. Y pagó. Y no con pollo al horno.

Luego les conté cómo volví, y no me explayaré en esos detalles, ya que todo lo escribí aquí durante el último año. Todavía me pregunto lo mismo que les dije a ellos. ¿Cómo me creyeron muerto? Saben que he ido más lejos que nadie buscando la inmortalidad. Obviamente, no tienen idea de cómo lo hice, lo cual prueba lo idiotas que son. ¿Acaso no se imaginan que he investigado las más negras profundidades del las Artes Oscuras?

Y luego el peor error. Dejar que Potter se defendiera. Las varitas se conectaron de forma extraña, eso no me lo esperaba. Aparecieron figuras de idiotas que maté, y se me acercaban a insultarme en voz baja. Incluso la sangre-sucia tuvo el valor de decirme 'Pronto te nos unirás'. Y el viejo muggle dijo algo de un infierno. Y la conexión se deshizo, y Potter corrió, y Potter desapareció. Y yo me enojé. Mucho. Así que repartí unas cuantas maldiciones. Y seguí enojado. Sacadísimo. Me encerré en la habitación principal de la Mansión. Que mis 'fieles vasallos' se recalentaran la cabeza pensando qué debían hacer. Júnior no volvió. Parece que un dementor se sobre entusiasmó tanto al verlo que lo besó. Era una noche para la gloria. Y Potter la arruinó. Nada podía mejorarla excepto…

_¡Mi Lord! ¡Señor!_ (ése era Lucius)

_Qué_.

_Es Snape, Señor, vino Snape_.

Al menos esa noche pude divertirme un poco. Mañana te contaré.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Notita para los no-argentinos: 'sacado' es terriblemente furioso, muy, pero muy enojado.


	18. Julio 1, 1995 No sólo de pociones

Julio 1, 1995.

Estúpido Diario:

Todavía estoy muy enojado. Y eso que ya estoy planeando mis próximos movimientos en mi camino a la dominación total del mundo mágico. El mundo muggle no me importa, porque planeo hacerlo desaparecer. Pero luego te contaré sobre eso. Ahora que estoy solo (mandé a Colagusano a otro lado, sinceramente ya no lo soportaba) puedo sentarme un rato a escribir. Esto me anima un poco más. Primero, puedo sentarme. Porque tengo un cuerpo de persona. Segundo, estoy solo. Bueno, también está Nagini. Aún ofendida.

_ Sssssho quería comerme a Potter. Me prometisssste a Potter._

_ Ssssi volvésss a nombrar a Potter te hago sssssopa._

_ Y sssse fue Colagusssssano. Essss un idiota y lo dejasssste ir._

_ No creo que sssse esssté divirtiendo. Assssunto terminado._

Y es cierto, no creo que Colagusano se esté divirtiendo mucho. Tiene que estar agradecido de estar vivo. Y no creo que sirva para mucho más. Y luego de tanto reproche, algo bueno tenía que ocurrirle a Snape.

Ayer te contaba que Lucius me trajo la noticia. Cuando bajé al salón, varios estaban allí reunidos, y en medio de ellos, desarmado, desmayado (debilucho…) y sostenido por Mcnair y Crabbe (o Goyle, nunca los distingo) estaba Snape. Colagusano jugaba con la varita de Snape, feliz como si él mismo lo hubiera atrapado.

Sorprendentemente así había sido. Más o menos. El munde realmente llega asu fin, Colagusano está demostrando ser capaz de no arruinar todo. Igual no se salvó de su nueva 'misión'. ¿Y cómo lo atrapó? Colagusano estaba en el cementerio limpiando cuando oyó un ruido. Asustado, agarró una piedra y la arrojó con tanta puntería que golpeó a Snape. Algunos habían salido atraídos por el ruido (y porque tenían miedo de quedarse dentro conmigo, claro) y se encontraron con un sorprendido Colagusano y un desmayado Snape. Y lo trajeron.

_Ennervate_.

Snape abrió los ojos y forcejeó para soltarse pero no logró. Decidí provocarlo un poco. Ya dije que él es propenso a las rabietas, pero esta vez tendría que tragarse el mal humor ya que su vida estaba en juego. Esto sería muy divertido.

_Pequeño y subalimentado como siempre has sido, ¿pretendes soltarte de estos dos gorilas, Snape?_ (Ya se está enojando…) _¿Y si le digo a Mcnair que apriete un poco más, crees que tus bracitos resistan? _(¡está furioso! Pero todavía no se anima a contestar, qué decepcionante e inteligente de su parte)

Pero lamentablemente Mcnair no fue tan inteligente como Snape, y al escuchar esa pregunta creyó que era un orden y…

**¡crach!**

Eso sonó feo.

_¡Aaaahhh! Mcnair, maldito hijo de muggles!_ (por fin se decide a hablar)

_Todo el mundo afuera. _(Mcnair y Goyle –o Crabbe- dejan caer a Snape como si les quemara y se quedan mirando cómo intenta quedarse sentado)_ ¡AFUERA!_

Así que me quedé solo con Snape, preguntándome si debía arreglar su fractura en ese momento o esperar un poco. Decidí esperar.

_ Y bien, Snape, ¿no tienes nada que decir? Dos horas es mucha demora. ¿Dónde estabas, que tardaste tanto en llegar? _(A ver que inventa)

_ Estaba en Hogwarts, Señor. No podía irme, estaba junto a Dumbledore_-

_ ¡Crucio! _(por no llamarlo viejo ridículo o caramelómano) _¿Y quién te mandó estar en Hogwarts?_

_ U-usted, señor… _

Me había olvidado, yo le había ordenado ir a Hogwarts, varios años atrás… Pero no iba a reconocerlo tan fácilmente.

_ ¡Crucio! ¡Pero no te dije que te quedaras más de diez años!_

Y así seguí un buen rato. Le grité 'cobarde', 'huesudo subalimentado', 'pequeño maestrito de pociones' y otras estupideces que sé que lo harían enojar. Lo conozco como si lo hubiera criado. Y ninguna de esas cosas le gustó. Tampoco le gustaron mis cruciatus. Luego lo amenacé con hacerle tragar una sobredosis de Veritaserum para hacerlo decir toda la verdad. Y allí es cuando entró en pánico.

_ ¡No, por favor! Le estoy diciendo la verdad, siempre fui fiel, sólo que… creí que había muerto. Por favor…_ (Y esto no me lo esperaba) _¡Soy alérgico al Veritaserum!_

_ Patético. _(Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír. ¡Un maestro de pociones alérgico! Pero gracias a mis extrañas facciones no se dio cuenta)

_ Sólo creí que había muerto, y quedarme en Hogwarts era mejor que Azkaban, señor, además_ _tengo mucha información que le interesará_. (Ya comienza a sentirse seguro de sí, hora de cambiar eso),

_ No te sobre entusiasmes. Yo diré si me interesa o no. Y más te vale que sea algo bueno. O te bañaré en Veritaserum._

Lo escuché durante largo rato y me sentí satisfecho. Su mente sólo mostraba miedo de que yo no le creyera. Y miedo de que realmente lo bañara en Veritaserum. Finalmente me mostré conforme y le arreglé el brazo roto. Porque, ¿de qué sirve un mortífago lisiado? Bastante problemático es el asunto de su pequeña contextura. No sé cómo se mantiene en pie. Hasta yo parezco robusto a su lado. Y le dije que sólo por esa vez dejaría pasar su tardanza. Estuve tentado de decirle que sólo le quitaría puntos a su casa. Pero luego recordé que es de Slytherin. Y que yo no hago chistes.

_ Puedes retirarte, Snape. Pero antes hazme la cena. Quiero pollo al horno._

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	19. Julio 2, 1995 El otro Diario

Julio 2, 1995.

Querido Diario:

Sí, tal como verás, nuevamente te estoy llamando 'querido'. No es porque te quiera, yo no quiero a nadie. Yo sólo quiero poder, inmortalidad, y esclavos que me apantallen. Sin embargo, ya que deberé seguir escribiendo tus páginas, creo que será mejor que volvamos a estar en buenos términos.

Te preguntarás, querido Diario, por qué deberé escribir en tus páginas si hace poco más de una semana me despedí de ti. De hecho, me resulta extraño que no me lo hayas preguntado antes. Aunque, en realidad, nunca me preguntaste nada. ¿Qué clase de Diario Íntimo no se preocupa por su dueño? Ah, claro, un sucio cuaderno muggle. Bien, aclarados estos términos, procederé a explicar por qué he seguido escribiendo aquí luego de mi despedida.

Yo planeaba volver a utilizar mi primer Diario, que también era un sucio cuaderno muggle pero que luego de diversos maleficios se convirtió en un excelente receptáculo para mi memoria y mi alma. No hablo metafóricamente ni estoy siendo poético ni romántico. Lo había 'escrito' a los 16 años. En él sólo puse el recuerdo de cómo abrí la cámara de los secretos. Es decir, eché allí mi memoria como si se tratara de un Pensadero, sin el inconveniente de tener que quitar el recuerdo de mi cabeza. Y luego encerré una parte de mi alma. Así, sería inmortal. Supongo que, sucio cuaderno muggle como eres, no sabes lo que es un horcrux. Bien, no te lo explicaré. Con lo que te he dicho tienes suficiente para razonarlo por tu cuenta. Mi precioso Diario era un horcrux. ¿Por qué 'era'? Por el estúpido de Lucius.

Hace una semana Lucius estaba muy feliz por mi regreso. Hoy no podría decir lo mismo. Snape estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Lucius estaba con mala cara, él esperaba que yo no perdonara a Severus, y que se los entregara para que se divirtieran y practicaran algunos imperdonables. Sin embargo, simplemente no me podía enojar con el maestrito de pociones. No cuando pone esa cara de perro apaleado y lloriquea diciendo que es alérgico… en fin, Lucius pronto se encontró picando cebollas. Yo lo oía quejándose de que la cebolla lo hace llorar, y que por qué no la picaba Snape mismo si tanto le importaba que quedara cortada en tiritas. Pobre Lucius… de haber sabido que pronto lloraría por otra causa, se habría callado la boca.

_Mafoy, dije en tiras, no cuadraditos._

_ No son cuadraditos, Snape, son tiras cortitas._

_ Con razón a tu hijo lo supera Granger, corta los ingredientes al igual que su padre…_

_ ¡No compares a mi hijo con la sangre sucia! _

_ La sangre sucia al menos distingue tiras de cuadraditos._

Y aquí Malfoy dijo lo que no debía:

_Ah, Snape, ni que se te fuera el alma en este estúpido pollo…_

Alma… eso me recordaba a algo.

_Lucius. Debemos hablar._

¡Crash, plink, bonk!

Se cayó la tabla para cortar, el cuchillo y el bol con las cebollas. Snape maldecía y se lamentaba al mismo tiempo: _¡Malfoy, estúpido, el Señor tenebroso ahora se las agarrará conmigo! ¡Fuera de mi cocina! Las cebollas en el suelo, no, ¡ahora me bañará en Veritaserum!_

Pero Snape estaba fuera de peligro. Aunque en ese momento ni yo lo sabía.

_Dime, Lucius, ¿todavía tienes mi Diario?_

_ ¿S-su Diario, Señor?_

_ Sí, Lucius, un montón de hojas de papel entre dos tapas. Se usa para escribir memorias. Quiero que me lo devuelvas, no puedo seguir escribiendo en este cuadernillo muggle. No es digno de mí._

_ Pero ese cuadernillo le queda bien, mi Señor, hace juego con sus ojos…_

_ Quiero. Mi. Diario. Ahora._ (Mirada de 'prepárate para un crucio')

_ Eeeh… es que no sabía q-que vendría a-aquí, mi Señor, eeeeh, y lo dejé en casa-_

_ Quiero. Mi. Diario. Ahora._ (Mirada de 'pronto desearás que fuera crucio')

_¿A—hora? Narcisa estará durmiendo, S-señor, y-_

_ ¡Nagini! Cómete a Lusssssiussss. _

_ ¡Ssssssí!_

Malfoy no distingue tiras de cuadraditos, pero cuando una serpiente gigante repta en dirección a él con la boca abierta es capaz de atar cabos.

_ ¡S-señor! ¡Su serpiente me quiere comer!_

_ Excelente deducción, Lucius. Nagini, espera un sssegundo, ¿ssssí?_

_ Sssssiempre esperar. Algo me dice que no sssssssenaré Malfoy esssssta noche._

Y no, Nagini no se cenó a Malfoy, pero creo que Lucius hubiera preferido ser comido por ella antes que vérselas conmigo. Quise que Snape me preparara algo de Veritaserum para hacer confesar a Lucius, pero luego recordé que arruinaría la poción con sus estornudos, o lo que le pase. Además desatendería la cena. De todas maneras, a falta de Veritaserum, nunca vienen mal los cruciatus o la legilimensia. Y Lucius confesó. Estúpido Lucius. Imbécil, estúpido, bueno para nada Lucius. Aunque el insulto que más le dolió fue:

_¡¡¡Eres peor que Colagusano, Malfoy!!! ¡¡¡Te quedas sin cenar!!!_

Y ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Sin embargo (esto no se lo dije) no podía matarlo. Si matara a todos los que me traicionaron, no me quedaría ninguno. Así que sólo envié a Lucius a su casa 'a esperar mi veredicto'. No pensaré nada, pero dejaré que tiemble unas semanas. Ahora debo dejar el pasado atrás y pensar en mis nuevos planes, que me entregarán a Harry 'la tercera es la vencida' Potter.

Ni que el Diario fuera mi único Horcrux.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Notitas: ya saben que yo sé que 'cenar' va con 'c'.

Ahora les pediré su atención para algo que me parece sumamente importante.

La palabra 'legilimensia'. ¿Por qué la cambié? Sé que Salamandra la tradujo del inglés 'legilimens' al castellano 'legeremancia'. Cambiar legili por legere no cambia demasiado, sólo que legere es en latín 'leer', y ya nuestro querido Snape explicó que 'leer' es un error muggle, ya que la mente no es un libro que uno pueda abrir y leer a gusto. Sin embargo, y aunque pequeña, la diferencia es importante. La mente no es legible. Pero sí 'inteligible'. Por eso Rowling llama 'legilimens' y no 'legeremens' a quien practica esta rama de la magia. Y si en el original está en latín, ¿por qué traducirlo?

La segunda parte de la palabra es la que verdaderamente tiene un error. Entre legili y legere hay una diferencia muy sutil. Pero entre 'mens' y 'mancia' no hay parecido. 'Mens' significa, en latín, mente. Y 'mancia' viene del griego, y significa lectura. Así que, mis queridos lectores, Salamandra cometió la estupidez de crear una palabra que significa 'lectura de la lectura': legeremancia. Yo escribí 'mensia' para mantener la raíz latina que significa mente. Por lo tanto al tener 'legilimensia', tenemos entendimiento de la mente. Lo que explicó Snape.

Si leyeron esto, los felicito y les agradezco, saben que amo el lenguaje. Y si encima lo entendieron, les dedicaré el próximo capítulo.

Besos.


	20. Julio 16, 1995 La Profecía

Julio 16, 1995.

Querido Diario:

Ya sé cómo atraparé a Potter. En realidad aún no lo sé, pero sé cómo conseguir lo que necesito para saber como atrapar a Potter. Para eso, necesitaré a Potter.

Suena paradójico, que para atrapar a Potter necesito algo, y que para conseguir ese algo necesito a Potter. Pero no es tan complicado, sólo un muggle no lo entendería. Ah, olvidaba que eres muggle. Oféndete si quieres, mi tonto Diario, pero aún no me hago a la idea de que he perdido, mejor dicho: Lucius ha perdido, mi otro diario. Mi pobre memoria de 16 años… aguantando las estupideces de una niña de 11. No creo que Potter haya sido quien realmente lo destruyó. Mi Diario debe haberse suicidado. ¿Ya dije que fui un adolescente complejo?

Pero volviendo al tema. Para atrapar a Potter necesito cierta profecía. Y para conseguir la profecía necesito a Potter. Está bien: quiero que sea Potter. Así lo agarro con las manos en la masa.

Yo no creo en esas cosas. Pero si alguien dice una profecía sobre un idiota con poder para vencerme, yo salgo corriendo y me deshago del idiota en cuestión. Y asunto terminado.

Pero no me fue bien, ya te hablé de eso, es la causa por la que odio Halloween. Al final, corrí a liquidar a Potter y no me salió. Debería matar a Snape por eso. Él fue el que me trajo el chisme. Yo quería que espiase un poco a Dumbledore, y como creí que era un mortífago capaz (en esa época los hacían mejores) no le di más instrucciones. ¿Y a que no sabes que hizo el estúpido? Se puso a escuchar tras la puerta. Sin capa de invisibilidad. Sin encantamiento desilusionador. Mortífago. Visible. Bajo las narices de DOS Dumbledores. Ya sabía yo que no debía confiar en un veinteañero. Me trajo lo que escuchó. Pero sólo ayer me dijo que lo habían echado antes de oírla toda.

_¿Cómo dices, Severus?_ (Volví a usar su nombre de pila, así deja de temblar cuando habla)

_ Qlaprofecínotabacomplet… Señor._

_ Severus… _

_ La profecía…_

_ ¿Sí?_ (ya voy sacando mi varita)

_ N-no estaba-_

_ Sigue…_ (A esta altura me cuesta mucho no comenzar con mi clásica lluvia de cruciatus)

_Completa_ (y cierra los ojos, como si el no ver las maldiciones las hiciera desaparecer)

Uno de estos días haré una lista sobre las reacciones de cada uno de mis mortífagos cuando se ven venir su merecido. Adivina: huele mal y se cubre con sus manitas… ¡Colagusano! No se alimenta y cierra sus ojitos… ¡Severus!

Conclusión: dejé a Snape atontado y me senté a elaborar mi brillante plan. Conseguir esa estúpida profecía. Y una lapicera nueva, ésta se está acabando.

Tuyo, Lord Vold


	21. Julio 30, 1995 Nadie le cree

Julio 30, 1995.

Querido Diario:

Me siento… satisfecho. Mis planes comienzan a tomar forma. Primero, compré una nueva lapicera. Y sigo pensando en la profecía. Todas las noches sueño con ella. Ah, sueño que llego ante las puertas del Departamento de Misterios y… nunca puedo abrir la estúpida puerta.

Pero no me importa. Igual estoy satisfecho. Te preguntarás por qué. La verdad es que muchas razones para estar satisfecho no tengo. Yo planeaba liquidar a Potter y que nadie, excepto mis fieles colaboradores, supieran de mi regreso. Lo último que quería era publicidad. No es que el Profeta haya puesto en sus titulares "El Gran Lord Tenebroso nos bendice con su regreso" pero yo no quería que nadie lo supiese. Comenzando por ése. Albus 'debo salvar al mundo mágico' Dumbledore. Y ya le contagió esa estúpida manía de salvar al mundo a Potter.

¿Y qué fue lo primero que hizo el Viejo? Darles un discurso sentimental a todos sus alumnos, como si a los adolescentes les interesara algo más que sus hormonas o el último partido de Quidditch. Ya me lo imagino:

_ El Gran Lord Tenebroso ha regresado, blah, blah, blah… _

Ya sé que él no usaría esas palabras. Snape, frotándose su marca tenebrosa con gesto dolorido (mi preferido), me dijo que el Viejo mancilló mi verdadero nombre nueve veces. Sí, las contó. Ése es un espía valioso, todos los datos son imprescindibles.

Y me imagino los comentarios de los adolescentes durante el discurso:

_ ¿El sábado salimos?_

_ ¿Ah?_

Dumbledore me desagrada, pero siempre me tragué sus discursos con la mejor cara de atención. Gracias a la Oclumensia por esa cara.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema. Todavía no dije por qué estoy satisfecho. Es por el diario 'El Profeta'. No cantan alabanzas a mi regreso. Lo han ignorado por completo. La gente se ríe de Potter y de Dumbledore en sus casas, y mis mortífagos se reirán de la gente al poner la marca tenebrosa sobre sus casas. Mejor que no lo hagan, así seguirán ignorando mi regreso y estarán más vulnerables.

Yo estoy en el poder y soy temido.

Potter aún está en la escuela y todos se ríen de él.

No soy feliz, pero estoy satisfecho.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	22. Agosto 12, 1995 Visita al Ministerio

Agosto 12, 1995.

Querido Diario:

Si el mundo es justo y cada uno recibe lo que merece, hoy Potter será expulsado de Hogwarts. Mira a dónde le ha llevado el favoritismo de Dumbledore. El niño parece creer que todo el mundo mágico debe arrodillarse a sus pies y dejarlo obrar a su antojo. Error, pequeño principiante, ése soy yo. Finalmente el mundo mágico comienza a avanzar hacia adelante, Potter recibirá su merecido y ya no estará bajo las fastidiosas alas del Viejo Ridículo.

Lucius pasó unos minutos a visitarme y me contó algo muy gracioso. Adelantaron la hora de la audiencia. Y le avisarán sólo diez minutos antes. Tendrá suerte si logra llegar.

Hoy Lucius debía venir a escuchar su sentencia por haber perdido mi diario. Ya te dije que no planeaba nada, pero que quería asustarlo aunque fuera por unas semanas. Vino conteniendo la respiración, y miraba de reojo mi mano derecha, para ver si sostenía mi varita. Así que ya tengo uno nuevo para agregar a la lista: ¿Se acicala como mujer y olvida respirar cuando lo torturan? ¡Lucius Malfoy! Boquea en busca de aire, se arrastra a mis pies e implora. Todo eso sin desacomodarse el peinado. Ya le dije que no volviera a usar ese lazo con moño.

_Pero, mi Lord…_

_ Nada de peros, Lucius. Normativas de la empresa._

Y si alguien se atreve a preguntar sobre la 'empresa': reparto de venganzas y asesinatos a domicilio. Aproveche nuestras ofertas de verano. Al fin y al cabo, los Lores malvados de los muggles disfrazan sus maléficas intenciones detrás de empresas. Que nadie se entere de que he elogiado una idea muggle. O terminarás peor que mi anterior Diario.

Volviendo a la visita de Lucius: luego de darle varias vueltas al asunto (disfrutando cada vez que él contenía la respiración), le comuniqué que hasta nuevo aviso estaría perdonado.

_No volveré a hacerlo, mi Señor, no lo volveré a hacer._

Claro que no, porque no volveré a confiarle nada importante. Quizás alguna chuchería. Por el momento le dejé encargado que se acercara a la puerta del Departamento de misterios y eche un Imperius, a ver si le da a alguno de la Orden. Sé que están allí. Montando guardia como si yo mismo fuese a ir. Ya me imagino en la cabina telefónica, respondiendo a la voz que pregunta nombre y asunto: 'Soy Lord Voldemort y vengo a robarme una profecía. Y -ya que estoy- daré un golpe de Estado'. ¿Pondrán eso en la tarjeta de mi túnica?

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	23. Septiembre 5, 1995 El mundo es injusto

Septiembre 5, 1995.

Querido Diario:

El mundo es injusto. El Ministerio de la Magia es más corrupto que los gobiernos sudamericanos. Potter salió airoso de su encuentro con el Wizengamot. No lo echaron de Hogwarts, no le partieron la varita en dos ni lo enviaron a pudrirse en Azkaban. Potter puede hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera, y salir impune. Yo hago un simple avada kedavra o cruciatus y ya tengo a media oficina de Aurors encima. El mundo es injusto.

Y ahora el niño mimado de Dumbledore ya está en Hogwarts, sano y salvo y fuera de mi alcance. Al menos está bajo la atenta mirada de Snape. Ya le di nuevas órdenes: 'Haz que su vida sea miserable, Severus. O haré que la tuya lo sea.' Creo que no tendrá problemas con eso, por lo que Júnior me decía, Snape puede hacerle la vida miserable a cualquiera sin que yo se lo pida. Sin embargo cuando me contó sobre sus primeros pasos me sentí un poco decepcionado. Me contó muy orondo cómo avergonzó a Potter en su clase preguntándole si sabía leer y haciendo desaparecer su trabajo. Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar. Lo miré con mis ojos muy abiertos. Por supuesto eso solo alcanzó para borrarle el color de la cara junto con su muy oronda sonrisa. Sin embargo no cerraba los ojos. Todavía no esperaba ningún cruciatus.

_¿Ésa es tu manera de hacerle la vida miserable, Severus?_

_ Eh… dio resultados los últimos años, mi Señor, el chico odia la materia sólo porque yo la enseño. Se siente miserable sólo de entrar a mi aula, Señor. _

_ Me sorprendería que alguien no se sintiera miserable al entrar en tu aula, Snape, eres un maestro terrible. Fuera, antes de que logre reaccionar. _

Y desapareció. Y por fin pude reírme. Menos mal que Snape no está solo en esto. El Profeta aún sigue publicando notas que ridiculizan a Potter, la mitad del colegio lo ve como a un niño malcriado y mentiroso, y parece que la nueva profesora le hace la vida miserable con mejores métodos que los que usa Snape. No estoy seguro de qué es lo que hace, pero Snape me dijo que en la Sala de profesores sus colegas comentaban que ya lo tiene castigado toda la semana. Y que no enseña. Eso es muy bueno para mí. Lástima que la mujer durará sólo un año. Si estuviera un poco más, lograría arruinar a toda una generación. Y esto me lleva a pensar nuevamente en Snape. Si el mejor amigo de los muggles no fuera mi archienemigo, le enviaría una carta pidiendo que lo despidiese por el bien de las futuras generaciones. Snape hace las mejores pociones y comidas, pero enseñando es un desastre. Me pregunto por qué Dumbledore se lo queda… quizás le ocurre como me ocurría a mí con Colagusano. Se habrá encariñado con él… Seguro que Snape lo convenció con su excelente comida. Le enviaré mis nuevas órdenes: nada de cocinarle pollo a Dumbledore. Eso es sólo para mí.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	24. Octubre 1, 1995 Democracia

Disclaimer: Soy Rowling, y como no tengo nada que hacer escribo fanfics ridiculizando a mis propios personajes. Ja, de verdad, no soy la Rowling, si lo fuera estaría disfrutando de la fama y las libras esterlinas. Disfruten con un poco de humor político.

* * *

Octubre 1, 1995

Querido Diario:

El tiempo pasa rápido, mis planes aún no se cumplen, sin embargo no me siento frustrado. Me gustaría que todo sucediera más rápidamente. Un Lord malvado no sólo desea dominar el mundo. Quiere que sea rápido. Y mis fieles mortífagos no están haciendo las cosas todo lo rápido que yo quisiera. Tomemos por ejemplo a Lucius. Parece que su Imperius dio resultado. Ese día había un idiota del Fénix a la entrada del Departamento de misterios. Un tal Sturgis Podmore. Días después de haber sido alcanzado por la maldición de Malfoy- Suena bien¿no? 'La maldición de Malfoy'. Cualquiera alcanzado por esta maldición corre el riesgo de volverse inútil como su autor. ¿Por qué inútil? Bien, Malfoy es muy bueno torturando muggles y sangresucias, por eso es que lo contraté, pero evidentemente algo falla en él. Creo que es bueno improvisando, como en el mundial de quidditch. Pero a la hora de sujetarse a un plan… está perdido. El resultado de su maldición fue que Sturgis intentó meterse en el departamento de misterios y lo atraparon. Ahora está en Azkaban. Al menos me alegra que la Orden tenga un miembro menos. Pronto serán menos aún.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Octubre 10, 1995

Querido Diario:

Sólo quería recordar algo que leí hace un tiempo, pero había lo había olvidado, con esto de Podmore y las maldiciones de Lucius. El ministro de magia nombró a Umbridge (nueva profesora de Hogwarts) 'Suprema Inquisdora'. Ah, este Fudge cada día me gusta más. Si viviéramos en una democracia, lo votaría para una reelección. Parece que esta Umbridge puede supervisar a los profesores. Snape ya me estuvo contando lo que dicen sus colegas en la sala de maestros. Hasta ahora supervisó a Sybill 'deberían cortarle la lengua' Trelawney, y a Mcgonagall. Todavía no le encontré un sobrenombre. Pero volviendo a la nota que leí. Decía algo sobre la 'loca idea de emplear al engañoso ex Auror Alastor Moody. Si supieran cuán engañoso fue. Todavía no pusieron nada sobre su deceso en el Profeta. No esperaba un cariñoso obituario… De hecho no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con esa estúpida palabra, pero al menos podrían haberlo nombrado. Es que la política del Ministerio es 'aquí no pasa nada'. Yo asesino, secuestro y manipulo. Pero aquí no pasa nada. No sé por qué me quejo del trato preferencial que recibe Potter por parte del ahora bajo supervisión Director de Hogwarts. Por lo que veo, el Ministro hace lo mismo conmigo.

Tal como lo dije antes, Fudge tiene mi voto. Pero sólo hasta que me haga con el Gobierno.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	25. Noviembre 1, 1995 El quejoso

Noviembre 1, 1995:

Querido Diario:

Extraño a Júnior. Él era mi mano derecha. Además, era muy divertido verlo enojarse cada vez que le decía 'júnior'. Ponía caras y parecía a punto de echarme varias maldiciones, sin embargo se contentaba con chillar y descargarse con Colagusano. Ahora¿a quién ridiculizo? No es divertido con ninguno de mis mortífagos. Para que cause gracia tiene que tratarse de alguien con dignidad, como era Júnior. Por eso no me agradan los payasos. Ya son ridículos por sí mismos, y nada que les hagan los hará graciosos. Intenté con Lucius, pero él pierde todo atisbo de dignidad cuando se encuentra conmigo. Ya lo dije: comienza a olvidar cómo respirar y se arrastra como un mendigo. Bueno, sí es gracioso. Además, creo que no hay sobrenombre más ridículo que Júnior. Colagusano también lo es, pero él es todo ridículo, así que no cuenta.

Sin embargo hoy encontré que hay alguien a quien puedo hacer enojar tanto como a Júnior. Chilla, hace pucheros, protesta y camina de un lado al otro mientras se queja. Ayer tuve que oírlo 20 minutos. Qué aburrido que estaré, que le permití hacer eso.

_Dice que no tiene a quien contratar, yo estoy disponible desde hace más de 10 años, sabe que soy idóneo, y sigue diciéndome que no me dejará. Me trata como si fuera un párvulo, cómo se atreve, y ahora el ministerio le impuso a esa bruja, se lo merece por no haberme contratado a mí, qué se cree, y encima a la bruja tengo que tolerarla yo en mi propio salón, persiguiéndome toda la mañana, haciendo preguntas, eso le pasa por no oírme a mí. Él sabía que el ministerio le andaba detrás, pero no, cómo va a dejar que el ex mortífago se dedique a enseñar esa materia, a ver si sus pobres niñitos se asustan, metidos, siempre con la nariz en mis asuntos, creyendo que voy a transformarme en una bestia como el estúpido de Lupin. Claro, a él lo deja, porque era un obediente y leal gryffindor, pero a Snape no lo dejemos que se acerque a las Artes Oscuras, a ver si vuelve a las andadas. Pero para venir acá y que éste me use de tiro al blanc-_

_¿Cómo dices, Severus?_

Por fin se da cuenta de a quién está mareando con sus quejas. Pero al menos ahora sabe callarse sin que le insistan. Qué lástima, realmente quería practicar un poco de tiro al blanco.

Mis planes todavía tardan en llevarse a cabo. Al menos me han dicho que los diálogos con los gigantes están dando resultados. Aprendieron a asentir cuando quieren decir 'sí'.

En fin, Snape tardó sólo unos segundos en sentirse seguro y siguió con sus quejas. Me dijo que Dumbledore ya no lo dejaba quejarse de mí. Claro¡a él sí le hace caso¿Cómo hizo, cómo hizo? Si no fuéramos archienemigos le enviaría una lechuza. 'Por favor, necesito saber el secreto para manejar los berrinches de Snape. Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.' No, creo que lo de 'tuyo' no lo incluiría. Demasiado cariñoso. Y yo no le tengo cariño. Le tengo odio. Y envidia, porque logra callar a Snape con una sola mirada. Y yo tengo que desmayarlo a cruciatus. O echarlo de los cuarteles sin cenar como hago con Lucius, aunque así sólo lograré que adelgace aún más… Cualquier cosa que haga: maldecirlo o dejarlo sin comer, sólo lo incapacitará para las labores que debe cumplir. Supongo que él debe amenazarlo con bajarle el sueldo, o quizás le ofrece sus estúpidas golosinas. ¡¡¡Pero un Lord malvado no ofrece golosinas!!! Ni siquiera envenenadas.

Miren al viejo caramelómano, diciéndole a Snape que me tenga más respeto. Tampoco podría hacer eso. 'Snape, ya deja de quejarte, que Dumbledore es un gran mago' Agggh, me da náuseas de sólo imaginarlo. Ya pensaré en algo. A ver esto: 'Si no dejas de quejarte ya no me cocinarás pollo.' Veremos si sirve.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Noviembre 2, 1995.

Querido Diario:

Potter está planeando una revolución. Snape se enteró de eso en una reunión de la Orden. Ha organizado un grupo de niños a los que les enseña defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Están perdidos. Potter comienza a caerme bien. Espero que pronto le enseñe a más, así caerán más fácil en mis manos. No pienso volver a cometer el mismo error de dejar que la gente pueda defenderse. Yo no tengo 'altura moral'. Soy malvado y oportunista. Le dije a Snape que no le informe a esa Umbridge acerca de este grupo ilegal. Que sigan. Pronto serán tan listos como Potter. Qué linda sensación, la de ver a tus enemigos indefensos. Sólo por eso dejaré que Snape se queje del viejo peludo. Al menos la próxima vez que venga. Si lo castigo cuando viene con malas noticias, bien puedo premiarlo cuando trae buenas. Por eso de motivar a los empleados.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	26. Diciembre 15, 1995 Corre a Polonia

Diciembre 15, 1995.

Querido Diario:

Snape vino a traer noticias. A decir verdad, no tenía ninguna noticia que me importara. Si hubiera sido otro mortífago, o si hubiera sido un día nublado, le habría respondido con mi varita (ésa es mi respuesta favorita). Pero como el día estaba lindo (a pesar de estar en diciembre y con dos metros de nieve) y era Snape, lo dejé pasar.

Te preguntarás por qué le dejé pasar una a Snape cuando suelo tener que soportar sus quejas. Es que ya desde hace semanas que no lo hace. ¿Acaso Dumbledore le habrá dicho que ya no me moleste a mí? ¿Creerá ese Viejo ridículo que poniéndome de mejor humor terminará la guerra? Iluso. Cuanto mejor es mi humor, mejor irá esta guerra. Para mí, claro. ¿El día es bello y me levanté alegre? Celebrémoslo matando sangresucias.

Lo que puso de excelente humor a mi maestro de pociones favorito fue una decisión de esa tal Umbridge. Snape no la soporta, pero desde que echó a Potter del equipo de quidditch, se ha transformado en su preferida.

_ ¡Crucio! Yo soy tu único preferido._

Para que aprenda. Y en el último partido (no recuerdo contra qué Casa, cuando está entusiasmado habla demasiado rápido) ganó Slytherin. Como Lord malvado que soy, hubiese quedado mal que saltara de regocijo, así que me limité a una media sonrisa inclinando mi cabeza. Siempre me alegra que Slytherin demuestre la superioridad de su sangre. Aunque sea con un tonto partido de quidditch. Y aunque los dos slytherins más talentosos seamos mestizos. Y Snape toda vía cree que no lo sé. Pero al menos estaba contento y no tuve que oírlo quejarse. Así que decidí premiarlo y le permití que me preparara el almuerzo.

_ ¿Pollo al horno, mi Señor?_

_ No, Severus, hoy quiero varénikes._

_ No conozco eso, mi Señor, quizás le agrade-_

_ Pues averígualo, Snape. Recoger información es tu especialidad. Y ya que no averiguas datos importantes de la Orden, al menos averigua una nueva receta. _

Una sutil forma de advertirle que la próxima vez que no traiga información, haré que se arrepienta. Ahora salió corriendo a averiguar sobre los misteriosos varénikes. Tendrá que correr hasta Polonia.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Diciembre 20, 1995.

Querido Diario:

Mis mortífagos me decepcionan. Ya no los hacen como antes. No comprendo a los pacifistas. Años de paz han vuelto a mis fieles seguidores en un grupo de gordinflones perezosos. Hasta Lucius tiene panza. Evidentemente se ha dado a la gran vida. Avery también tiene sobrepeso. Crabbe y Goyle piensan más lento que antes. Son un caso perdido. Mcnair es el único que se mantuvo en forma. Ya he hablado antes del bajo peso de Snape, pero de él me importa su talento para las pociones, la cocina y el espionaje. Aunque no le vendría mal mantenerse en forma, nunca se sabe cuándo se deberá salir corriendo. Cuando vuelva de Polonia (si es que el imbécil decide llegar hasta ese extremo) le ordenaré que comience a alimentarse como es debido. Y mis mortífagos que están en Azkaban… catorce años de encierro. No creo que los hayan dejado ejercitarse. Pero la locura acumulada en prisión servirá. Sé que desean servirme nuevamente. Ah, si Bella estuviera aquí. Ya hubiera conseguido la estúpida profecía. Hasta ahora lo único que he logrado es que un idiota de la Orden termine en Azkaban. Y por apenas unos meses. Y ni siquiera uno talentoso. Si al menos fuera Lupin, o el mismísimo Dumbledore. ¿Por qué no va él a montar guardia? ¿Los subalternos son prescindibles? ¿Qué clase de líder se queda a salvo en sus cuarteles y envía a otros a la muerte?

…

Yo, claro.

Ah, debería ir yo mismo. Creo que enviaré a Nagini. Es como si fuera yo. Así además me la saco un poco de encima. Ahora se le metió en la cabeza que quiere comerse a Snape.

_ Ésssse ussssa pielessss de sssserpiente en ssssusss possssscionesssss. Y sssse quejjjja de todo. Y no trae infffformasssción. Y-_

_ Sssssufffissssciente. Sssssnape esssss muy valiosssso. Pero te podrásssss comer al que esssssté de guardia. Desssspuéssss de que consssigassss lo que busssscasssss. _

_ Ssssiempre desssspuésssss. _

Sé que Nagini lo logrará. Ésta será una feliz Navidad.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	27. Diciembre 23, 1995 Nagini potterizada

Diciembre 23, 1995.

Querido Diario:

¿Por qué mis planes siempre fracasan? ¿Qué he hecho para que mis subalternos sean tan inútiles? ¿Acaso no los he entrenado bien? Los motivo. Siempre. Cuando se sienten aburridos, les dejo que salgan a cazar muggles. Si provocan muertes cruentas los felicito. ¡Hasta les dejo que practiquen el crucio con Colagusano! Incluso Nagini comienza a dar señales de ineptitud. Y encima está ofendida (cuándo no) porque no se pudo comer a papá Comadreja. Pero no pienso oír sus quejas. Es su culpa por detenerse a olerlo. Como si no supiera a qué huele un Weasley. A muggles. Ahora por eso no se comerá a nadie.

Y yo sigo sin entender por qué mis planes no salen como quiero. Sólo quiero que Potter esté dos metros bajo tierra. Y dominar el mundo mágico. También manejar Hogwarts. Y una túnica nueva, la última que me trajo Lucius pica.

Hablando de temas más placenteros. Snape no fue hasta Polonia, finalmente. Consultó con los elfos de Hogwarts. Dumbledore no logra retener un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras durante más de un año, pero sus elfos saben de cocina internacional. No me cansaré de repetirlo, el mundo va hacia atrás. Aunque debo decir que eso es algo que me salió bien. Mientras viva (o sea para siempre) ningún idiota durará más de un año en ese puesto. Así de eficiente soy.

Volviendo a Snape y la cocina internacional, le dije que antes de cocinármelos, practicara un poco con Albus 'no sé manejar a mis empleados' Dumbledore. Y que le provocara una indigestión.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Mismo día, más tarde.

Querido Diario:

Como si no me fastidiara lo suficiente con su costumbre de sobrevivir, el niño que no muere a pesar de su idiotez invade mis pensamientos. Nagini me contó que el día en que casi se cena a Weasley sintió alguien dentro de sí. Y que ése no era yo. Era Potter. Sé que era él. Por eso Nagini se puso estúpida. La sola presencia de Potter liquidó la mitad de sus neuronas. Esto puede ser un problema. Potter es un niño ignorante, pero el viejo pelilargo no. Él seguramente querrá cortar esta conexión para salvaguardar la salud mental de su preciado niño. Ése niño no me necesita para perder su cordura. Para eso están Snape, Umbridge y los caramelos de limón que seguramente traga sin cesar al igual que él. Pero yo no quiero cortar esta conexión. Puede servirme de algo. Al menos puedo divertirme mortificando a Potter con visiones. A ver si aguanta.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Pd: y todavía no conseguí la estúpida profecía. Quizás debería secuestrar a Sybill 'no sé ver ni con mi Ojo exterior' Trelawney y escucharla de ella misma... Aunque dudo que su pequeña mente recuerde algo.


	28. Diciembre 24, 1995 Víspera de Navidad

Víspera de Navidad

Querido Diario:

Esta noche es Navidad. Llega uno de los momentos más esperados por mí en el año. El momento en que mis mortífagos vuelven a hervirse los sesos preguntándose qué deben regalarme. Y si deben regalarme algo. Y si deben envolverlo en papel rojo y dorado con moños. Mataré al que lo haga. Sé muy bien qué me gustaría recibir, aunque dudo mucho que alguno sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo y conseguirlo.

Por supuesto, y como no le conseguí aún, todavía quiero a Dumbledore atado de pies y manos con una manzana en la boca. Y la cabeza de Potter para utilizar de apoya pies.

Pero este año quiero algo más. ¿Me imaginas, Diario, escribiendo una carta a Santa? Me dio náuseas…

Ah, nada mejor que descargarse con Lucius para deshacerse de las náuseas. Sí, hoy Lucius volvió a ponerse el moño. La próxima vez no le echaré un crucio, le raparé la cabeza. Eso le va a doler más.

Bien, para este año quiero la profecía. ¿Por qué es un deseo de navidad? Porque es imposible que alguno de mis vasallos la traiga. También me gustaría una variedad de caramelos con gusto a vómito, mocos y pus. No para mí, para reenviárselos a Dumbledore. Eso le curará la adicción a los dulces. Me arriesgaría a entrar al colegio sólo para reírme en su cara. Aunque en realidad me conviene que sea caramelómano, una sobredosis de azúcar podría matarlo. Le diré a Snape que le coloque azúcar extra a los dulces de Albus 'moriré de diabetes' Dumbledore. Y que se apure con esos varénikes, todavía no me dijo si Dumbledore tuvo la indigestión.

También querría una nueva libreta. No pienso cambiarte, Diario, así que no me mires así. La libreta 'b' la usaré para registrar el comportamiento de mis mortífagos. Cómo reaccionan ante mis maldiciones, cuándo merecen más maldiciones, etc. La llamaré… 'El Diario íntimo de Lord Voldemort'. Nadie te está usurpando el título, tu nombre fue siempre 'mugroso cuaderno muggle'. Bueno, ya le encontraré nombre a la libreta b. si es que algún mortífago me regala una. Y quiero una entrevista con Rita Skeeter. Por supuesto, como mi regreso aún es negado por toda la comunidad mágica – y eso me conviene – no me conviene ser entrevistado como Lord Voldemort. Seré un brujo anónimo que se suma a la campaña 'Odiemos a Potter' y 'Llevemos a Dumbledore a un asilo para ancianos'. Luego deberé echarle una maldición de olvido. O matarla. Me quedo con lo de matarla. Hace ya medio año que no mato a nadie. Me estoy volviendo blando. Creo que es hora de mandar a matar alguien. Ése Bode, por ejemplo. Es otro de mis regalos de Navidad. Que maten a Bode, sabe demasiado. Lástima que no podré matarlo yo mismo…

Y por último, quiero una túnica nueva, que no pique. Y que Lucius use durante una semana seguida la que pica. Sin bañarse. No creo que sea tan difícil estar así una semana. Snape lo hace.

Pero con túnicas que no pican.

Ah, y que me haga el pollo al horno especial de Navidad. Es con la cabeza de Potter como centro de mesa.

Ya llegó Snape. En un rato comeremos. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Pd: Nagini me pidió a Colagusano. Vivo.


	29. Navidad, 1995 Paquetes y golosinas

Navidad, 1995.

Querido Diario:

¡Feliz Navidad!

Ah, debiste ver ayer las caras de mis vasallos cuando me daban mis regalos. Crabbe (o Goyle) lo envolvió en papel dorado y un moño.

_ ¡Crucio! Y gracias por las dagas venenosas, Goyle._

_ Soy Crabbe, mi Lord._

_ ¡Crucio! Desde ahora eres Goyle._

Vi que mientras tanto Colagusano forcejeaba con su paquete. Cuando llegó ante mí, de su bolsillo asomaba papel verde. Con arbolitos. Arbolitos sonrientes. Sólo porque me gustó su regalo no lo asesiné allí mismo.

_Hermosa libreta, Colagusano._

_ G-gracias, se-se-ñor. Es mágica, se abre sola cada vez que usted agarra la pluma._

Nagini supo en ese momento que no obtendría lo que deseaba. Se fue a cazar muggles.

Lucius me regaló otra túnica. Espero que no pique. Mcnair me dio un hacha y Jugson unos libros de Artes Oscuras. Ya me los sabía de memoria. Snape no murió porque su pollo estaba delicioso y porque me dijo que Dumbledore pasaría la noche en la enfermería. Según él, la enfermera de Hogwarts despotricaba contra 'la cocina extranjera, primero los franceses y ahora esto'.

Snape se cercó a mí con un bulto envuelto en verde oscuro. Era blando. Lo abrí rápidamente creyendo que sería el cuero cabelludo de Potter. Por un momento hasta sonreí, hasta que…

_ ¿Medias, Severus? Medias de lana rojo oscuro. Explícate._ (Snape ya estaba más bordó que las estúpidas medias)

_ P-perdón, mi Lord, ése era el de Dumbledore. Eh- ¿Más pollo, mi Lord?_

Decidí dejarlo pasar. Tendrá lo que merece cuando el viejo ridículo reciba por error el paquete que me pertenece a mí. Lo obligará a comer dulces, le dará un sermón y le hará prometer que será bueno. Conociéndolo a Severus, creo que preferirá un cruciatus.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Más tarde…

Querido diario:

Dumbledore me envió un regalo. La tarjeta decía un montón de estupideces sobre el amor, el arrepentimiento y un montón de palabras cursis que no reproduciré aquí.

Era una caja de dulces. Me pregunto, querido diario: ¿Por qué lo probé? ¿Por qué me vacié la bolsa? Ahora me estoy deshidratando de tanto vomitarlos. Mandé llamar a Snape para que lo solucione con una de sus pociones anti-vómito.

Estúpido viejo ridículo, metido e iluso.

En el fondo del paquete decía: 'Hechos con amor en el Polo Norte'.

Payaso. Ojalá se muera de disentería.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	30. Enero 2 1996 El regalo de Lord Voldemort

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no soy Rowling, blah, blah, blah. Ella se llena de euros y yo de reviews.

En este capítulo hay una pequeña referencia a Deathly hallows, pero nada que les arruine la lectura, ya que si no lo leyeron ni se darán cuenta de cuál es la referencia.

Que comience la magia.

* * *

Enero 2, 1996.

Querido Diario:

El año ha comenzado bien. Al menos para mí. No podría decir lo mismo del viejo diabético y Snape. El viejo está preocupado por su pobre niño maravillas. Parece que el pobrecito tiene pesadillas, sueña que es… ¡Yo! Ah, si hasta a mí me da lástima. Hasta este momento el viejo no se preocupaba, supongo que ahora se habrá cansado de que Potter salga corriendo por las noches a esconderse bajo su cama. No sé con certeza si Potter realmente ha estado escondiéndose bajo la cama del director de ese circo llamado Hogwarts, pero supongo que ha estado haciéndolo. ¿Por qué si no estaría el viejo tan preocupado de que el chico aprenda a cerrar su mente? Como si la mente de Potter pudiera encerrar algo. ¡Está vacía, viejo ridículo!

Tuve que ensañarme nuevamente con uno de mis mortífagos. Pero ya me siento mejor. ¿En que estaba? Ah, Dumbledore quiere que Potter cierre su cabeza, aunque mejor sería que cerrara su boca. Le pidió a Snape que le enseñara Occumensia. Está perdido. Snape sólo hará que yo pueda invadirlo más seguido. Ya lo dije antes, para divertirme cuando se despierte todo miedoso luego de soñar que es yo. Además, no sé cómo tuvo la cara de pedirle un favor a Snape, después de lo que le hizo. Ahora que tengo cuerpo me resulta difícil no reír… Espero que ninguno de mis vasallos me oiga, sería malo para mi imagen.

Parece que al viejo no le agradó el regalo que Snape me hizo. Me refiero al regalo que por error llegó a sus manos, mientras que el suyo llegó a las mías. Snape tuvo que soportar durante una hora y media las reprimendas del viejo. Y yo tuve que soportar media hora de quejas. Pero lo escuché porque me interesaba saber: a) cuál era mi regalo; y b) qué había dicho el viejo…

_Una hora y media, en ese tiempo pude haber terminado de mejorar los venenos que usted encargó, mi Lord_ (Excusas, ya hablaré con él sobre eso_), y tuve que soportar sus discursitos sentimentaloides. 'Severus, no es bueno reabrir viejas heridas', 'Severus, creí que eras mejor que esto', y se me quedaba mirando, viejo idiota¿qué esperaba, qué me pusiera a llorar?_

_No, Severus, sólo yo logro hacer eso contigo. Continúa, quiero saber qué hizo apenas vio 'su' regalo._

_No reaccionó tan bien como usted, señor… Acababa de salir de la enfermería, por la indigestión que usted me pidió que le provocara, señor. Y entró conmigo a su oficina, me quería preguntar cómo me había ido en su reunión navideña, cómo si no supiera que-_

_Ahórrame los detalles. Quiero saber qué cara puso y que te dijo cuando vio 'su' regalo._ (Ja, se pone bordó al recordarlo, debe haber sido vergonzoso)

_Primero leyó la tarjeta y vio que no era para él. Pero ya lo había abierto y lo vio… Y-_

_No me reiré, Severus, pero te bañaré en veritaserum si no me lo dices de una vez._

_Mandómbitaciónquelpensara-_

_Snape… ¡te lo advierto!_

_Bien… me mandó a mi habitación a pensar en lo que había hecho. Y que luego hablaríamos._

Tuve que aturdirlo para poder reírme sin que me viera. Creo que ya no lo amenazaré con veritaserum o crucios. La próxima vez lo enviaré a su habitación. Delante de sus compañeros. Y luego lo desmayaré a cruciatus, para no perder la práctica ni arruinar mi imagen. Ahora ha vuelto a Hogwarts, le he ordenado que recupere mi regalo, aunque será casi imposible. Por el momento me conformaré con atormentar a Potter en sus sueños. Y con recordar la cara del Viejo cuando vio 'su' regalo. Y con imaginar a Snape parado en un rincón de su habitación 'pensando en lo que había hecho'.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Si alguien quiere saber cuál es el dato de Deathly Hallows, no lo digan en el review, manden un mensaje privado. Besos! 


	31. Enero 11, 1996 Alérgico al Veritaserum

Disclaimer: Yo no soy Rowling, así que no planeo demandar a nadie. Ni tampoco planeo que me demanden a mí. Y ya lo saben, ella se llena de abogados y yo de reviews. Que comience la magia.

* * *

Enero 11, 1996.

Querido diario:

Snape está contento. Hoy trajo todos los venenos que le encargué. Pero no logró recuperar mi regalo.

_¡Crucio! Por no traerme mi regalo._

_P-pero, mi Señor, creí q-que le import-taban más los venenos que encargó._

Y dice todo eso con los ojos entrecerrados, ya dije que es una estúpida costumbre de él cuando ve venir una de mis maldiciones.

_¡Crucio! Por creer que sabes lo que me importa. ¡Y otro más por retrasarte!_

Ahora ya no está contento. Había venido todo feliz por haber insultado a Black, diciendo que se escondía en la casa de su madre… Patético, realmente. No comprendo cómo los miembros de ese estúpido desorden del fénix pueden creer que tienen alguna oportunidad de detenerme. Uno es rengo, tuerto y paranoico. Otro es pobre. Otro se esconde en la casa de su madre. Yo soy más buscado que Black, pero no me escondo en la casa de mi madre. Estoy en la de mis abuelos. Luego está mi preferido, el del 'problema mensual'. Y, por supuesto, no hay que olvidar al desordenado en Jefe: el viejo caramelómano carcomido por su conciencia. Todos tenemos un pasado. Pero a mi no me persigue mi conciencia. Me deshice de ella hace años.

Creo que agregaré esta lista de 'Miembros del desOrden del Fénix' a la libreta mágica que me regaló Colagusano. Junto a la lista de mortífagos con sus características. Ya te hablé de ello. Por ahora tengo a Colagusano, Lucius y Snape.

Esto me recuerda que aún no tengo mi regalo. Hoy Snape se bañará en Veritaserum. Nunca vi una reacción alérgica a esa poción. Y de paso podré preguntarle algunas cosas.

Y recordarle que quiero que Potter esté conectado conmigo estos días… Sólo para fastidiarlo.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Más tarde.

Querido diario:

Debería enviar esta experiencia a la revista 'Pociones de hoy y siempre'. Fue curiosa la reacción de Snape al Veritaserum. Primero cerró los ojos (parece que hace eso siempre que se siente amenazado por mí, no sólo ante un cruciatus).

_Sería más útil que cerraras tu boca Snape¿o acaso crees que te la haré tragar por los ojos? Aunque, una vez que la hayas tomado ya no podrás mantener la boca cerrada. Vamos Severus, sé buen chico y traga tu poción… _(Quizás si utilizo el 'método Dumbledore' podré convencerlo)

_S-señor, le prometo que traeré su regalo, maltrataré a Potter y-y… ¡Y envenenaré otra vez a Dumbledore! Pero, por favor, ya dije que soy alérgico a eso…_

Le rompí el frasco en la cabeza. No con mis manos¿me crees un muggle mugroso como tú, diario? Utilicé mi varita, por supuesto. Nada de métodos Dumbledore para convencerlo, lo único que entienden los vasallos de hoy día es la violencia. Bien, primero sangró un poco por el frasco roto en su cabeza, y luego tuvo una crisis asmática por la alergia. Y yo me quejo de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Lo único que me deja contento es que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Realmente era alérgico.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	32. Enero 13, 1996 Escape de Azkaban

Yo gano plata honestamente y trabajando (lo que en mi país se denomina idiotez mayúscula). No gano dinero con esto, así que nada de demandarme porque lo único que coseguirán es la pelusa de mis bolsillos. No son pelusas comerciables.

* * *

Enero 13, 1994.

Querido diario:

¿Cómo pude olvidar contarte esto? Estuve toda la semana anotando mis planes… en la libreta mágica que me regaló Colagusano. Quién hubiera creído que algo le saldría tan bien. Ah, tengo tanto que contar sobre esto que no sé por dónde empezar. Mcnair tuvo un papel importante en este plan. Y hasta ahora todo viene saliendo bien. Por supuesto, tratándose de mis fieles vasallos, todavía están a tiempo de arruinarlo todo. Pero parece que esta vez triunfaré. Mcnair ha estado tratando a escondidas con los dementores de Azkaban. Es la primera vez que hago un trato ofreciendo algo que no sea perdición y exigiendo obediencia absoluta. Les ofrecí la libertad. Sólo deben quedarse en Azkaban hasta que mi vuelta sea pública y triunfal. Luego, que hagan lo que quieran. Que consuman a todos los muggles de esta isla. Cuando se les acaben, puede cruzar el Canal de la Mancha. Lo único que quiero a cambio es que esta noche hagan la vista gorda… ya sé que son ciegos, es una expresión. Que hagan de cuenta que no perciben nada raro. Y dejen salir a los que están en las celdas de máxima seguridad. Máximamente seguro es que saldrán.

Esta noche, mis mejores mortífagos volverán a mí. ¡Basta de temblorosos Colagusanos, blandos Averys, confundibles CrabbeGoyles! Ya no tener que soportar a Lucius mirándose al espejo, ni a Snape quejándose del niño que soñó y del viejo que chocheó…

Esta noche los más malvados magos oscuros tendrán la libertad que merecen, para continuar con la noble tarea a la que dedicaron toda su vida. Matar y atormentar gente.

Esta noche llegarán a mí los más sanguinarios, aquellos que no echan a perder un plan con sólo oírlo. Dolohov, por ejemplo, disfruta utilizando métodos muggles. Su preferido: patear cabezas. Además, en batalla es casi imbatible, él se cargó a los Prewetts. Es cierto que se necesitaron cinco de mis fieles vasallos, porque esos Prewetts insistían en seguir vivos, pero el tiro de gracia salió de Dolohov.

Otro que me resultará muy útil es Rookwood. Ya estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia con esto de no conseguir la estúpida profecía (¿Por qué todo me tiene que tomar casi un año? Conseguir a Potter para que yo pueda revivir, conseguir la profecía para que Potter pueda morir…) y Rookwood solía trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios, así que algo deberá saber. Bode (el que fue hechizado por Malfoy) no fue de mucha ayuda. Intentó tomar la profecía y terminó en San Mungo. Me parece que ya está muerto. Debería.

Mis planes darán un giro de 180 grados. Por fin contaré con los mejores.

Esta noche volverán los Lestrange. Debería dedicarles un diario entero. Me pregunto si Azkaban habrá afectado demasiado su magia. Espero que no. Bella, por ejemplo, era la experta en el cruciatus, que ya sabes es mi maleficio preferido. ¡Las tardes que pasamos compitiendo por quién acababa primero con su víctima! Ah… pero ya no viviré del recuerdo. ¡Esta noche estará aquí! Y para festejar, conseguiré un par de muggles para que Bella se entretenga y recupere el tiempo perdido. Hasta creo que dejaré que Nagini se coma a un par. Vivos, claro.

_Ssssiempre promesssasssss, sssssiempre promessssasss… _

_¿Desssde cuándo sssabesssss leer, Nagini? No sssseassss impertinente, o te quedarásssss ssssin mugglessss essssta noche._

Pobre Nagini, desde Frank Bryce que no come seres humanos. Es que últimamente Colagusano se comporta tan bien que me apena convertirlo en alimento para mascotas. ¡Si Nagini supiera que la he llamado mascota! Deberé guardar mejor este Diario. Estos mugrosos cuadernos muggles deberían tener contraseñas, o maleficios anti-serpientes entrometidas.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	33. Enero 14, 1996 La fiesta de bienvenida

Lo que todos estaban esperando...

HA VUELTO BELLA!!!

Como siempre, yo no tengo euros y Rowling no tiene reviews.

* * *

Enero 14, 1996.

Querido, amado, precioso y comprensivo Diario:

Ya nada puede salirme mal. El universo se ha enderezado. Ya no soy una pobre excusa de Lord Malvado. ¿Quién puede autoproclamarse Lord cuando apenas tiene una docena de inútiles que sólo sirven de blanco de prácticas o de cocineros¿Quién puede decirse malvado cuando su mejor mortífago reincide una vez y otra y no es asesinado a la primera? Ya no tengo una docena de mortífagos. Ahora tengo dos.

Pero primero a lo primero. El escape. Por supuesto, me las arreglé para que inculparan a otro del hecho. Parece que siempre son animales peludos los que pagan por mis travesuras. Primero Hagrid y ahora Black. La próxima vez que haga algo trataré de inculpar a Lupin.

Hoy por la mañana en el diario 'El Profeta' (debería llamarse 'El Bufón', ya que todas las mañanas logran despertarme con una sonrisa) apareció la noticia. Diez mortífagos fugados de Azkaban. Y afirmaban, no lo creerás aunque ya te lo dije, que se habían agrupado alrededor de Black. Bella estaba alteradísima. Más de lo normal. De lo normal en ella, claro.

_¿¿¿¡¡¡ALREDEDOR DE ÉSE¡¡¡JAMÁS¡Ése asqueroso traidor, sucio, mal nacido, gryffindor vagabundo…! _

Y habría seguido, pero sé cómo acallar a Bella. Solté otro muggle para que juegue un rato y me deje leer el diario en paz. Pero como todo no puede salir perfecto, tuve que enfrentarme a los celos de Nagini.

_A mí no me sssssueltassss mugglessss para que lossss persssiggga._

_No nessscessssito hassscerlo¿creesssss que no me he dado cuenta de que hazzzzz diezzzzmado el pueblo?_

Y se fue a ver si podía atrapar el muggle antes que Bella. Y me dejaron un rato en paz para pensar en la noticia que acababa de leer. Yo sé que esto es conveniente y que es lo mejor para mis planes. Pero me molesta. Otra vez no me dieron crédito. Primero, nada de titulares anunciando mi regreso. Y ahora creen que MIS fieles vasallos se reunieron alrededor de un perro pulgoso. No me esperaba un 'Los más talentosos magos se han unido nuevamente bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort'. Pero… allí vienen Nagini y Bella. Parece que han estado peleando por el muggle… o al menos por algunas de sus partes, creo que Bella trae una pierna… y si no me equivoco la otra asoma de la boca de Nagini. Ah, al menos no se han matado la una a la otra…

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Más tarde…

Querido Diario:

Sería muy injusto si no te relatara los acontecimientos de la noche. Me has estado acompañando y oyendo mis confidencias cuando sólo tenía a Colagusano por compañía. Creo que mereces oír esto.

Salimos todos. Decidí que no quería dejar nada al azar. Los dementores habían cumplido con su promesa. Si nos sintieron, lo disimularon bastante bien. Llegamos al sector de máxima seguridad. Colagusano temblaba de pies a cabeza, así que lo envié que regresara junto a Nagini. Empezó a temblar más. Crabbe y Goyle (ahora siempre los envío juntos) comenzaron a volar puertas, mientras que Mcnair les iba indicando dónde estaban los que me interesaban. Snape no había ido, lo dejé preparando la comida de bienvenida. Además, lo había notado un poco tenso, esas clases con Potter parece que son más tediosas de lo que parece. Así que le permití que agregara algunos de sus ingredientes especiales al pollo. Me pareció que dijo que agregaría hongos. En realidad no lo estaba escuchando. Mi atención estaba puesta en otro lugar: Azkaban.

Ah, la mirada de Rodolphus y Rabastan cuando se vieron libres. Rabastan bizqueaba un poco, pero creo que era a causa de la falta de luz durante tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, la que más esperaba ver era Bella. Apenas la tuve delante de mí sentí algo muy extraño. Ella me miraba, y balbuceaba, y gritaba, saltaba, bailaba… luego se colgó de mi túnica y… no sé por qué hice eso. La abracé. Y después lancé un obliviate que alcanzó a medio mundo a veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Supongo que por eso los dementores no recuerdan nada del escape en masa. Ni del trato que hicimos. Pero yo sí, y lo cumpliré, pronto los dementores se deslizarán libres y felices. Felices no. Sólo libres.

Pero volviendo al obliviate. Era necesario. No es muy de Lord malvado abrazar a sus subalternos. Ni siquiera a subalternos crueles y eficientes como Bella.

Luego llegamos a casa de Malfoy (allí sería la fiesta) y Bella fue a supervisar que todo se hiciera según mis órdenes. Mandó a Colagusano y a Mcnair que ayudaran a Snape a cortar verduras. Y no hubo discusiones ni quejas de Snape acerca de cebollas o albahaca mal cortada. Bella sabe cómo manejar a la gente. Al primero que cortó mal un hongo Bella lo desmayó de un cruciatus.

_¡¡Crucio¡¡¡Snape dijo fileteado, no por la mitad!!!_

Eso es mantener el orden.

¿Lucius se pone otra vez el moño? Que vaya a quitárselo Bella. ¿Colagusano corta los hongos por la mitad? Que Bella le muestre cómo filetearlo. ¿Snape quema la comida? Lo mato yo mismo.

Sin embargo no fue necesario. Bella repartió un par de maldiciones, Snape se las arregló para cocinar sin que lo alcanzara el fuego cruzado, y todos comimos felices.

Fue el mejor pollo al horno de Snape que probé en mi vida. Porque estaba Bella.

Sin embargo nada es perfecto. Snape vino luego a pedirme (en voz baja, para que los demás no oyeran) que no dejara que Bella volviera a meterse en su cocina.

_No puedo cocinar con esa mujer histérica disparando cruciatus a diestra y siniestra, mi Lord. _

Y yo le respondí en voz alta, así todos escucharían. Alguna vez tendría que aprender.

_Vuelve a tus mazmorras de Hogwarts, Snape. Y quiero que pienses mejor lo que has dicho. _

Y se fue cabizbajo, enojado y sin probar el pollo.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	34. Enero 31, 1996 Castigos ejemplares

Enero 31, 1996.

Querido Diario:

Finalmente lo resolví. Sé qué fue lo que ocurrió con Bella, Nagini y el muggle. El juego (propuesto por Bella) era 'Escapa de la serpiente gigante y te dejaré libre'. Bella se enojó porque Nagini no respetó las reglas. No es que Bella fuera a cumplirlas, claro. El juego es para su diversión, y no para la del muggle. La idea era que Nagini lo dañara lo suficiente para que no pudiera huir, y así Bella podría seguir jugando antes de matarlo, o simplemente dejarlo morir de a poquito. O que le hiciera creer que había vencido a la serpiente gigante, pero que igual no lo dejaría huir.

Sin embargo Nagini, en lugar de mordisquearle las piernas, intentó devorarle la cabeza de un solo bocado. Crabbe/Goyle, Jugson y Avery me contaron luego cómo fue que terminó Bella trayendo una pierna del muggle en la mano.

_ Tironeaba una de cada lado, mi señor. Nagini tenía medio muggle en la boca y Bella tiró de la pierna izquierda hasta que logró arrancarla._

_ ¿Intentaste quitársela al estilo muggle, Bella? ¿Sin usar tu varita?_

_ No, mi Lord, utilicé un hechizo seccionador, pero igual tuve que seguir tirando, Nagini no soltaba…_

_ Yo lo hissssce para alimentarme…_

La discusión no pasó a mayores. Ahora todos hacen buena letra. Les dije que ése se sumaría a mi lista de castigos ejemplares, junto con 'Picnic con Lupin en luna llena' y 'Prueba las pociones de Snape'. Al nuevo castigo le puse 'Escapa de la serpiente gigante y de Bella'. Yo sé que no son métodos aceptados por las confederaciones de trabajadores ni los sindicatos como sanciones posibles. Pero no me importa ya que mis trabajadores no pertenecen a ningún sindicato. Lo tienen prohibido. Lo único que me faltaría (además de Dumbledore muerto, Potter muerto, y unos cuantos más muertos) es que mis mortífagos comiencen a pedirme licencias por enfermedad y vacaciones.

Pero volviendo al tema de estos eficientes castigos, sé que algunos pueden verme como una persona cruel y despiadada, pero eso es porque no han prestado atención al hecho de que es posible sobrevivir a estas pruebas. No es un avada kedavra.

Claro que sobrevivir al ataque de un hombre lobo significaría convertirse en hombre lobo. Y más trabajo para Snape, porque debería elaborar más de esa poción matalobo. Y no querría oír sus quejas.

Y sobrevivir a Nagini no es fácil, sobre todo si está hambrienta. Y creo que muchos preferirían no sobrevivir, porque luego estaría Bella.

El de las pociones de Snape es muy divertido. De hecho era mi preferido, hasta que apareció el de Bella y Nagini. Claro que no se lo contaré a Snape, ya me imagino una escena de celos…

Consiste en un acertijo y ocho frascos. Seis con venenos de efectos monstruosos (agonías de una semana), uno con un veneno instantáneo (aburrido) y otro con una poción vomitiva. El acertijo es para resolver cuál es cuál. Casi todos se equivocan y mueren horriblemente, para placer de mis mortífagos y yo. Y los pocos que logran acertar con la poción vomitiva se arrepienten a las pocas horas. Es muy gracioso porque, si bien no pueden retener nada en el estómago por más de quince minutos, ¡luego les vuelve a dar hambre! Y el efecto dura poco más de una semana. Hace varios años se la di de probar a Snape (se había mandado una de las suyas, no recuerdo qué había hecho, pero seguro lo merecía). Ahora que lo pienso, quizás es por eso que come tan poco…

Y como ya dije una vez, no me conviene que mis mortífagos estén parcial o totalmente incapacitados (como Colagusano, Crabbe/Goyle). Creo que debería pensar nuevas formar de darles su merecido sin dañarlos. Demasiado. Dejaré estos tres castigos ejemplares para traidores, muggles, sangresucias, y Dumbledore.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


	35. Febrero 8, 1996 Las ideas extremistas de

_**Febrero 8, 1996. Las ideas extremistas de Bella.**_

Febrero 8, 1996.

Querido Diario:

Las cosas comienzan a ponerse pesadas. Snape se está comportando bien en lo que respecta a las lecciones de Oclumensia, eso es cierto. Sé que Potter visita todas las noches el departamento de misterios. Y sé que está casi todo el día en mi cabeza. Ahora comprendo a Nagini. Sé que le reproché que no completara su misión el día en que la mandé al ministerio. Pero ahora que sé lo que se siente tener a Potter en la cabeza, la compadezco.

Yo he dicho que fui un adolescente complejo, pero mis problemas pasaban por cuestiones simples como el poder, la muerte y la dominación. Potter piensa en chicas, en Sirius 'no puedo salir ni a comprar matapulgas' Black, en no hacer sus deberes, en no practicar cosas útiles y en su estúpida e inútil revolución. Le he dicho a Snape que haga la vista gorda con esa sociedad secreta… Que esos niños crean que están ayudando, que crean que están haciendo algo valioso. Y luego será más divertido vencerlos. Eso lo aprendí del jueguito de Bella. Que el enemigo crea que está a salvo, que está preparado, ¡y le dolerá más la derrota! Además, lo interesante de dar falsas esperanzas es el intenso placer que se siente al ver al otro perderla. Es como la cara que pone Colagusano cuando le lanzo unos cuantos cruciatus luego de decirle que lo he perdonado. Y el idiota aún me lo cree…

Hablando de Colagusano. La libreta que me regaló en Navidad está cada día más llena. No sólo hice la lista de mis mortífagos y sus reacciones ante mi enojo. Agregué los tres castigos ejemplares y un nuevo ítem: leyes de Lord Voldemort. Ya puse varias…  
Si lo digo es Ley.  
Si lo pienso es Ley.  
Si no se enteraron no es mi problema. Sigue siendo Ley.  
La culpa la tiene Colagusano. Él debería encargarse de comunicar la Ley.  
Bella vigila la cocina.  
Prohibido quejarse.  
Ésa la hice especialmente por Snape, ya había comenzado a abrir la boca cuando le comuniqué, el miércoles pasado que de ahí en más Bella vigilaría las actividades de la cocina. Más allá del fuego cruzado, la cena de bienvenida había estado deliciosa, y sé que eso es porque Bella vigilaba. Así que tomé esa decisión. Y Snape no se quejó… ¡Pero se declaró en huelga!

Creo que ya no deberé comparar a mis vasallos con empleados. Huelga… habráse visto. Lo peor es que no pude alcanzarlo con ningún maleficio. Se desapareció diciendo que llegaba tarde a la clase con Potter. Así que me quedé con Bella planeando la represalia. Ya dije que no puedo usar los castigos ejemplares con mis mortífagos, no lo quiero desmembrado ni convertido en hombre lobo. Bella me dio buenas ideas, aunque un poco extremas.

__ Mátalo, milord. Que se lo coma Nagini  
_ Ssssí, sssí, shshshshsho aposhshshso esssssa idea. Esssta Bella me cae bien.  
_ Descuártizalo, milord, dáselo a Colagusano, eso lo humillará.  
_ La idea es que sobreviva para lamentarlo, Bella.  
_ ¿Que cocine mañana al mediodía y que Lucius corte la cebolla como quiera?_

Tal como dije, Bella se va a los extremos. Matarlo me parece demasiado, aunque declararse en huelga es castigado con la muerte en varios países; y lo de las cebollas me parece muy poco. Creo que me limitaré al cruciatus. Ya he dicho que soy un clásico.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.

Febrero 9, 1996.

Querido Diario:

El cruciatus nunca pasa de moda. Ahora Snape está en la cocina muy calladito preparando el almuerzo bajo la estrecha supervisión de Bellatrix. Se disculpó de muchas maneras diciendo que las clases con Potter lo alteran y que no quiso hablarme así, y que lo de la huelga se le escapó porque es algo muy normal en el gremio docente. Y que es lo que desearía decirle a Dumbledore, porque ya no quiere enseñarle más a Potter.

__ ¡Crucio! ¿Si dejas de enseñarle cómo haré para entrar en su hueca cabeza?_

Así que ahora prometió no volver a mencionar el asunto, y que se esforzaría por complacerme. Hasta le hice decir que estaba muy complacido con la labor de Bella en la cocina. Por supuesto, estábamos solos. Sé que ni el más fuerte crucio le haría reconocer eso ante Bella. Está celoso de ella porque ya no es más mi mortífago más eficiente. Y porque a Bella sí la escucho cuando me cuenta de sus días en Azkaban, pero ya no lo dejo a él quejarse de Dumbledore.

_ _Milord, lo que yo le digo de Dumbledore es útil, ¿de qué le sirve saber lo húmedas que son las paredes de Azkaban?  
_ ¡Crucio!_

Y se calló y me agradeció por poner a Bella en la cocina a supervisar.  
Lo que la tortura logra… y las Naciones Unidas de los Muggles la prohíben.

Tuyo, Lord Voldemort.


End file.
